High School Fun
by michebabyblue
Summary: Angel is new to school along with Connor complete A.U nothin much really. BA and CD mainly other pairings
1. meetings and greetings

High School Fun

Disclaimer: Some time ago a man was born. His name was Joss Whedon and he created these characters in my story.

Pairings: B/A (obviously), W/O, C/D, X/A, C/D, F/S, T/W, F/G,  
no I didn't repeat some pairings just have scooby and A.I team in this story.

Chapter 1- Meetings and Greetings

Buffy Summers was sitting in 1st period class, which just happened to be history (Buffy's worst subject). Not really paying any attention to the teacher, but thinking on what she was going to wear to the Bronze that night.

Buffy was brought back to reality when the most gorgeous guy walked into her class. She almost screamed in delight when the teacher placed him next to her.

Remembering to thank her twin sister Faith, later on for skipping this class, she shared a smile with willow before putting all her attention on the guy the teacher called Angel.

'What a fitting name' Buffy thought as she checked him out as he sat next to her.

Hoping that he hadn't left a girlfriend behind, Buffy started to get to know Angel better.

Angel was following the name-less student that the office had appointed to him, to show him where his First period class was. Angel was glad it was his best subject history.

He was hoping that Conner, his younger brother was doing o.k.

Angel cursed inwardly at himself when he noticed that they had arrived at his class, and he had been so lost in thought that he had no clue as to how they got there.

All other thoughts and breath were taken away when he saw the most beautiful girl ever, and he had to admit to himself that he was a bit of a playboy. He wanted to kiss the teacher when she placed him next to this masterpiece.

"Hey I'm Buffy, Welcome to Sunnydale"

"Hi" was all Angel could say.

Buffy giggled, this wasn't the first time a boy was for a lost of words around her. She just hoped that she didn't screw up around this guy, she already strongly liked.

"That's Willow, Fred, Oz and Cordelia" she said pointing to each respected person in turn. Angel nodded his hi then quickly returned his attention to Buffy.

"I was . . . um wondering if you could show me to my next class." Angel just wanted to spend as much time with Buffy as possible.

"Sure, maybe you can become a scooby" she laughed at the look he was giving her.

"It's what we call our gang, and if it was just up to me, you would be in right now, but it's a group thing." Angel just smiled, happy that she wanted to hang with him.  
It was then Angel and Buffy noticed the teacher standing by their desks glaring down at them.

"Since this is your first day Mr. Giles, I will cut some slack, but you Miss Summers should know better. I want a thousand word essay on manners by the end of the week," With that the teacher turned around and resumed her lecture.

Buffy and Angel just shared a small smile, knowing that they were going to get along just fine.

By lunchtime Angel had met the entire Scooby gang, and was surprised to find everyone paired off but Buffy. Everyone seemed to like him and he instantly became an honorary scooby member.

He was laughing at some joke of Xander's when he heard raised voices, one of them sounding like Buffy's. He saw her standing very close to a dark haired girl he hadn't been introduced to yet.

"Shouldn't we do something" Angel asked.

"Nah, they're always like that" Willow informed.

"Who is she anyway" Angel didn't like Buffy so worked up.

"She wasn't in History" Oz told Willow.

Angel knew straight off that Oz was a person of few words but what he said counted.

"Well if you are ever going to ask Buffy out, you need her twin's approval." Willow said with a sly grin.

"She's Buffy's twin" Angel was shocked, they didn't look anything a like. Then he caught on to the first part.

"Why would you think I wanna ask Buffy out, we just met."

"She can tell, that's what she does, besides we can all tell you like her and she likes you, go for it." Angel just sat there thinking about what Gunn had just said.

"You know I just might do that."

That conversation was ended when Buffy walked back over.

"What ya guys talking bout" Everyone noticed that Buffy sat quite close to Angel.

"Oh just making plans for the Bronze tonight." Fred said.

"Oooh Angel, you just have to come" In her excitement Buffy grabbed his arm sending sparks of attraction through both of them.

"Only if you're coming" he grinned flirtingly

"Oh you can count on me being there, can't wait to see you dance." The bell rang, signaling them all to go back to the torture called education. 

Reviews much appreciated and check out the story I'm co-authoring with psyche2 called Free- Thanks for reading


	2. Bronzing

Chapter 2 – Bronzing

Gun had picked up Angel at seven so they could have plenty time at the infamous Bronze.

Buffy and Faith were the first ones to arrive at the Bronze and both were dressed to impress. Faith found her boyfriend Spike and dragged him off to the dance floor where she proceeded to grind him.

Buffy sighed and just rolled her eyes. After ordering her peppermint mocha she placed herself at the gangs usual table, waiting for them to arrive.

She didn't have long to wait as the gang arrived in their respected couples or groups of four. First were Willow and Oz, followed by Xander and Anya with Cordelia and Doyle.  
Next were Tara and Wesley followed closely by Riley and Sam.

(A.N T/W and R/S are in college so won't be appearing much in this fic.)

Buffy was giving up hope that Angel was going to come when he walked in the door with Gunn, Fred and a guy she had never seen before, but on a more longer inspection of the boy, came to the conclusion that he was related to Angel.

She smiled when Angel sat next to her, and while he was introducing his younger brother Conner, Buffy took that time to check Angel out.  
He looked so good that Buffy checked to make sure she wasn't drooling. Angel was wearing black pants, a dark blue button up top and a leather jacket.

Angel caught Buffy checking him out. He looked her over from the corner of his eye appreciating her beauty.

Buffy had hair done up with clips, showing off her elegant neck, which was only decorated with a delicate silver cross. Her short black dress complemented her body perfectly. It took all of Angel's self control to not kiss her there and then.

"Yo B, Dawn is here" faith said as she stepped up to the table. Noticing the glances going on between her twin and the handsome Stranger, she leaned in and greeted herself.

"Since my sis is to busy making googly eyes at you, I'll introduce myself. Hi I'm Faith and that hunk of a guy over there is my bf Spike." Faith held out her hand while completely ignoring Buffy's glare.

"Angel" Angel said still focusing on Buffy.

"Nice to meet you, now stop staring at her, and ask her to dance already. She is the most wanted girl in Sunny D." Faith's statement made both Buffy and Angel blush.

"Faith, go away he doesn't have to ask me anything cause I'm going to first." With that Buffy gathered her courage and turned to Angel.

Not wanting to seem like a dork Angel cut Buffy off. "I was wondering if you would like to dance." He flashed her, a smile that melted her heart.

"Of course" hand in hand they walked on to the dance floor.

While all this was going on two younger teenagers were meeting for the first time.  
Dawn was just walking away from the bar, coke in hand when she bumped into someone spilling half her coke on them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, klutziness runs in my family." She looked up from her drying them off and saw the most amazing blue eyes.

"You're a boy" she blurted out, blushing immediately.

"And you a girl" he replied instantly dazzled by her beauty.

"Dawn Summers" Dawn said regaining her cool and offering her hand.

"Conner Giles, new to town as of yesterday" he took her hand and shook it.  
"Yeah I heard someone had transferred, so since your at the bronze, I guess you've seen all that Sunnydale has to offer" Dawn couldn't comprehend how easy it was to talk to Conner.

"Yeah this place is a hell of a lot smaller then L.A" Dawn giggled and he rejoiced in making her laugh. Dawn caught her sister dancing with a hunk.

"Wow who's the hottie dancing with my sister" Not even thinking that Conner would have a clue but he surprised her.

"Oh that's my big bro Angel" Conner was now also watching the pair.

"Guess the hotness runs in the family. I just said that out loud didn't I" She looked to Conner who nodded his head then laughed at her groan.

"Wanna dance" he asked

"Um . . . sure"

They joined the mass on the dance floor and let the music take over their bodies.


	3. Friday Night Fun

A.N Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed to this story. If you want to see anything in this story just let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the storyline.

Chapter 3- Friday Night Fun

Over the week Buffy and Dawn got closer to Angel and Conner, both just wanting to spend as much time with the other as possible. Only one thing was wrong and that was they weren't officially couples.

Being the major hottie's they were both boys and Buffy found themselves constantly being flirted with. It was worst for Angel, because everyday for an hour Buffy would disappear and one girl always made her move then.

Harmony Kendal was a name Angel soon became to despise. She was just as popular as Buffy, but got it by being a full class bitch. If you didn't meet up with her standards then you were classed as a loser.

That was one thing Angel really liked about Buffy, she had the kindest heart he had ever knew and never judged anyone. In fact besides from her twin he had only seen Buffy get mad at one other person, Harmony.

"Angel, hi" Angel didn't want to turn around, he wanted to run, but his parents had brought him up better than that. Putting on a forced but polite smile he faced the obnoxious blonde.

"Harmony, hey" he began to look for Buffy, who should be reappearing from wherever she went to soon.

"I see that clingy Buffy isn't around, what a shame." He knew she didn't mean that.

He also knew that Harmony didn't know that he was planning on asking Buffy out when he saw her again.

'So I was wondering what you were doing later' Harmony was getting closer, making Angel lean back, trying to create some space between them.

"Well the gang is meeting up at Buffy's house for a movie night" he was secretly worried about meeting Buffy's mum.

"Why do you insist on spending time with that loser." Harmony spat.

"Maybe it's because Buffy will always be a better person then you could ever hope to be." Angel stated.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." Both turned to see Buffy standing there with a dazed look in her eyes, but with the brightest smile on her lips.

"Well it's true." Angel moved towards Buffy completely forgetting about Harmony.

"Ugh, you could have had much better." Not being one to be ignored, Harmony stormed off to find somebody to flatter her.

"Anyway, you're still coming tonight right" Buffy looked up at Angel, waiting for his answer.

"Only on one condition" Angel took a step closer.

"Anything" Buffy whispered, also moving closer.

"Go out with me." He was so scared at her rejection; he was surprised at how calm he sounded. He got his answer when he felt Buffy's lips on his. She pulled back.

"Sorry I've just been craving to do that since I saw you"

"Don't worry, in fact there is something I've wanted to do" Angel gave her his half smile.

"What" Buffy felt her own smile widen. Her answer was his arms around her waist and his lips on hers. 

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair pushing him closer to her. Angel traced her lips with his tongue, beseeching access which she gladly gave.

"Come on guys pay up" They broke apart at the sound of Xander's voice, to find the whole Scooby gang standing a few feet away all identical frowns. All except Xander who wore a smug grin.

"You guys actually betted on when we would hook up" Angel said in amazement.

"Come on Buffy you too" Fred said. Buffy gave Angel a sheepish grin before handing twenty dollars to Xander. 

"When did you think we would hook up" Angel was laughing at the fact that his now girlfriend had even placed a bet.

Buffy blushed a nice shade of red before answering "um . . . two days ago"  
Angel couldn't help himself, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

Buffy pulled back a few minutes later breathing heavily. Turning to the gang with Angel's arm firmly wrapped around her waist. She smiled "Well you guys ready for a night of fun."

Gunn couldn't resist. "Depends on the type of fun" This admitted a bunch of groans from the others and earned Gunn a slap on the head from Fred.

Buffy gave her keys to Faith so she could show Angel the way to her house personally. Gun and Fred rode with them while the rest of the gang split up between Buffy's car and Oz's van."Mum I'm home and there is someone you have to meet" Buffy called while holding firmly onto a nervous Angel's hand.

"This must be the famous Angel" Joyce walked out of the kitchen dusting flour onto her Flower designed apron.  
"I must say, you and your brother are the talk of the week around here." Joyce couldn't help but think what a cute couple they made.

"My brother?"

Buffy answered him "yeah seems that dawn is quite taken with your Conner."

"Wait, Dawn is your younger sister." Angel was looking down at his girlfriend who was seriously trying not to laugh.

"I can't stay long, we have some new art coming in tonight for our upcoming show. There are some goodies in the kitchen for everyone." Joyce then turned into full parental mode. "Everyone is to behave tonight, understand"

Angel and Buffy shared a look knowing exactly what Joyce meant By 'behave', looking back to her they both nodded in agreement.

The rest of the scooby gang arrived to see Gunn and Fred in the lounge looking through the nights movies.

"Bye guys, Buffy your in charge" Joyce then quickly left her teen ridden house.

"Why do you always get to be in charge" Faith sulked.

"Cause I'm the oldest" Buffy said smugly.

'Only by 5 mins" Faith challenged.

Relax pet, if anything happens then Buffy is held responsible" Spike wrapped his arms around faith, trying to prevent a fight between the girls.

"All right that disaster avoided, lets get the fun started, Angel could you help me with the snacks." 

Xander perked his head up from kissing Anya at the mention of food. "Yay, Joyce made food, only the best for Buff's guest, no making out in the kitchen you two I'm hungry."

Buffy and Angel jus t shook their heads and headed in to the kitchen. They both came back a few minutes later, carrying trays full of food. The group then settled in for some movie and kissing fun.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 – Revelations

When Buffy woke up the next morning she found herself in Angel's arms on the couch, they were sitting on last night.

'Must've fallen asleep during the movie' she yawned and stretched her slight movements waking Angel.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" she leaned over to give him a quick apologetic kiss. Well it meant to be quick but Angel quickly awoke from his sleepy haze and deepened it.

"Geez, they're not awake for five minutes and they're already trying to swallow each others tonsils." They pulled apart at Spikes voice and Buffy glared at him.

"Shut up Spike"

"Don't tell him to shut up" Faith Snapped (She really isn't a morning person)

"Guy's its too early for you to be fighting" Willow cut in. Sometimes their fighting was just plain annoying.

"Your right, besides I believe I was interrupted" Buffy quickly went back to kissing Angel.

After everyone had breakfast, they planed on what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"What about the beach" Oz suggested. Everyone but Buffy agreed.

"The beach with the sea" Buffy questioned.

"You know what; you guys go without me, I. . . . I just remembered I had a ton of history homework" Buffy said with a fake smile.

"Come on B, it'll be fun" Faith urged

"Yeah, I can help you with the homework later, what are you scared of drowning in the sea or something" Angel innocently said.

Buffy just paled and stuttered something about them going without her, then fled the kitchen and all the concerned eyes fixed on her. Angel then noticed a look of understanding on everyone's faces.

"Will someone tell me what that was all about" Angel inquired, his concern for Buffy evident on his face. Gunn started to say something but got cut off by Faith.

"You have to ask Buffy, it's her choice to tell you" she paused to wipe her eyes "just don't get your hopes up; she really doesn't like talking about it."

Angel then began to understand that it must be a very difficult subject for them all, to have Faith near tears and using her twin's full name. Nodding his understanding he went up to Buffy's room, thankful for the tour he received the night before, otherwise he would've got lost in the biggish house.

"When he knocked on buffy's door he got no response so he tried again, this time calling out as well. When he still got no response he tried the door handle and was surprised to find Buffy's door unlocked. However his surprise quickly turned into alarm when he found her room empty. Angel soon noticed her bedroom window was open, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Buffy sitting just outside it on the hangover.

'Handy for sneaking in and out' he chastised himself for such a thought when Buffy was in so much pain and headed towards the window. He remained silent when he noticed her puffy eyes and tear tracks on her cheeks.

After a silent moment Buffy spoke, startling Angel.

"This is my favourite place to be, when I want to be alone and forget everything"

"If you want me to leave . . ." he trailed off, he understood her need for space, but he needed to know what was bothering her.

She didn't say anything but moved over making more space and Angel slowly joined her giving her enough opportunity to tell him to leave. When he settled next to her, she immediately leaned into his chest crying. Angel put his arms around her and made big soothing circles on her back, giving her what she wanted the most His support and silence.

After Buffy finally calmed down a little she looked up at him with red teary eyes.

"Guess you want to know what happened back there huh"

"Only when you're ready" he replied sincerely, brushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers brush against her wet cheek.

"I'm ready" she paused to gather her breath. "A couple of years ago, when I was 16, I got attacked on my way home from the Bronze. The person knocked me out and I-I fell face first into a deep puddle" Buffy had started to cry again and Angel pulled her into his lap.

I drowned, but luckily for me, Xander came along and gave me C.P.R. Ever since then I haven't been near water that goes higher then my feet" she pulled back and gave Angel a small reassuring smile.

He was shocked into silence for a minute before what he had said in the kitchen came back to him.

"God Buffy, I'm so sorry, sometimes I'm just a jerk"

Buffy caressed his cheek than cradled his head in her small hand.

"Hey you didn't know, and anyway it's helped that I've talked about it now." Buffy kissed him lightly on the lips just needing to taste him, to reassure herself that her horrible experience was finally in the past.

The kiss turned more passionate as Angel pulled her closer to him. Buffy turned around fully so she was effectively straddling him; she put her hands under his shirt and began to caress his beck and chest, while Angel ran his hands through her hair before rubbing and massaging her back. They only pulled apart when the need for air became an issue.

"You know you're the first person I have ever let sit up her with me" Buffy looked into his chocolate eyes while her forehead was pressed against his.

"What about Faith, she is your twin"

"No, not even Faith, just you"

Angel couldn't help it he pulled her in for another passionate kiss, overjoyed that Buffy trusted him enough to share this place with him, and him only.

"Is everyone still going to the beach" Buffy asked slightly out of breath

"Don't know, not really caring" Angel moved his head down and began kissing her up and down her neck.

"Mmmm . . . as much as I don't want to, we need to go back downstairs" Buffy reluctantly got up, pulling an even more reluctant Angel with her.

The scoobs were finishing up travel arrangements when Buffy and Angel returned; Willow immediately rushed to Buffy and gave her a hug.

"You all right B"

"Yeah, so are we going to the beach or what" Everyone looked at her in amazement. They all started to reassure her that she didn't have to go, and that they understood. The most adamant among the group were Faith and Angel.

"You don't have to come, and I'll stay to keep you company" he paused and added with a suggestive grin. "I know we could find something to occupy our time with"

Buffy laughed and lightly hit his arm "as tempting as that sounds, I really miss the beach"

Everyone was glad that Buffy was back to her old self that it took awhile for things to settle down. It was agreed that Angel and Buffy would have to take one of their cars to the beach as all other vehicles were full, with passengers and gear.

Buffy looked at Angel with a suggestive gleam "let's go in my car that gives you an excuse to come back here"

"Like I need an excuse to see you"

"Man, I'm going to be sick." Xander groaned

"Well I think it's cute" Fred said

"As long as they don't start kissing then I'm fine. Cordy agreed

Buffy and Angel shared a mischievous grin before they delved into a passionate embrace.

"Come on guys I thought we were going to the beach" Doyle said after it became apparent that they weren't coming up for air anytime soon. Buffy and Angel broke apart, but lent their foreheads together, staring into each others eyes. Willow noticed that they weren't coming back to this reality anytime soon, started herding the others out, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"We'll see you guys at the beach" she called before exiting herself.

"Man those two wanna make you sick" Spike wrapped his arms around Faith.

"Looks who's talking" Gunn said, so this led to an inevitable debate about who made the others sicker. They go so absorb into their playful banter, that they didn't notice Dawn approach the gang.

"What ya guys doing" even though she was younger then them, Faith and Buffy let her hang out with the group on occasion.

"Just waiting for Angel and Buffy so we can to the beach" Anya said staring at Xander.

"Really, do you think Conner wants to come with" she got excited at the prospect of spending an entire day with Conner.

"Why don't you go inside and ask his big bro" Dawn rushed inside missing everyone's little grins.

"That was kind of mean, she's so young" Fred tried to sound sincere but her constant giggles betrayed her.

"Yeah who knows what them two are up too" Gunn smiled and wrapped his arm around Fred.

After a couple of minutes, a laughing Angel and Buffy came outside, the group noticed that she had changed into beach gear.

"Hey. I thought we were meeting at the beach"

"We decided to wait for you" Doyle commented

Angel explained how they were going to wait for Dawn to change, then drive over to Angel's to pick Conner up and so Angel could change. After waving goodbye and promising not to be too long the gang headed to the beach.

3 minutes after the gang had left Dawn finally had returned outside of the house to find Buffy and Angel in a heated kiss, it wasn't until hands started going under tops did Dawn make her presence known.

"Check out the lust bunnies, man we can't leave you guys alone for a minute can we" After some playful remarks between sisters they were on their way to Angel's place.

"Wow you actually live here" Both sisters said in unison. Angel just nodded then headed into the building, leaving the pair to themselves.

"Hey we're here" he called out. Conner ran down the stairs in his swimsuit and his gaze immediately looking for Dawn. He grumbled at his brother for taking their time before telling him, that their parents wanted to see him in the library.

"Look, show the girls into the kitchen while I'm upstairs and try not to be rude."

Dawn had finally over come her awe of the house and came inside to stand next to Conner. Buffy just took her time appreciating all the art that was around, then she noticed that most of it was done by Angel.

"Come on I'll get us some drinks"

Not long after Angel came into the kitchen followed by his parents.

"Mum, dad this is my girlfriend Buffy and her sister Dawn, Buffy, Dawn these are our parents Jenny and Rupert Giles." After all the nice to meet you and small talk, the four teens headed to meet the other Scoobies for some fun in the sun.


	5. Self Defence

Chapter 5 – Self Defence.

The following Tuesday, it was self-defence in gym. It was everyone's most favourite subject, because the entire scooby gang (minus the ones at college) had it at the same time.

"Geez Buffy you seem extra happy to be going to a class today"

"Well I just can't wait to show Angel my moves." Buffy could hardly stand still long enough to change.

"Wait, Angel doesn't know you do self defence does he" Anya was smiling at the thought of Buffy fighting Angel.

"Nope, but after today he will"

As soon as Buffy was out of the door, all the girls started to place bets with Cordelia being the bookie.

"Oh this is gonna be good"

In the gym, the class was on the floor, in front of them were padded mats and the teacher explaining the day's lesson. When he asked for volunteers, Buffy immediately nominated herself and Angel.

Angel glanced sideways at his girlfriend, he couldn't figure out why Buffy was extra hyped about this lesson, in fact he was hoping it didn't bring back bad memories of the night she was attacked.

He slowly got up and followed her to the mats, but turned around when he heard laughter from the gang. Looking back he saw the boys placing bets with Xander. Shaking his head Angel carried on stopping by Buffy's side.

The teacher instructed Buffy to face away from Angel. So he could attack from behind, the point of this was to show how someone might react when being attacked.

Buffy knew Angel was hesitant to attack her so she decided to give him a push.

"Come on, I promise I won't hurt you" She smiled at the expression on his face before quickly facing the other way again.

Angel finally gave in and went for Buffy; he had just placed his arm around her, when he found himself facing the ceiling. He heard the audience clapping and cheering Buffy who was laughing and shaking her hands in the air for her victory. Angel smiled before sweeping her legs from under her.

"Black belt, you?"

"Same wanna see what I got"

They both flipped up in fighting positions getting oooo's and aaaaahh's from the audience. Not even waiting to see if the teacher approved or not, they began. Teacher and Students alike watched in awe as Buffy and Angel played out their dangerous ballet.

It seemed like they were perfectly matched before Buffy found a weakness in Angels attack, feigning tiredness, she went on the defence and let Angel attack her. Just as he thought he was going to win, Angel found himself on his back, staring into Buffy's eyes as her body pinned him to the floor.

"That's a good position for ya Buff" Angel whispered

"You think so too huh." Buffy and Angel moved their heads closer together and were just about to kiss when they heard the teacher clear his throat. Blushing fiercely from the whistles and shouts from her fellow students Buffy quickly got off Angel and helped him up.

They were shocked to find that Fred had won the bet, but had no time to enjoy the expressions on the others faces, as the teacher told them to get changed.

When Buffy exited the changing rooms she found Angel waiting for her.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you did I"

Angel couldn't help but smile at her concern.

"Only my pride, but I'll live."

"Good, that's good, um Faith has my keys so umm . . . could you give me a lift"

Angel wrapped his arms around his waist and looked down at her.

"Can't see why not, Conner is going around yours and my parents won't be home till late, so why don't you come back to my place. We could swim in the pool if you want"

Buffy smiled up at him, the day they went to beach, Buffy shocked everyone including her self by going for a swim. When she was asked about it later, she just commented that it was way to hot, and it was time to face her fears. Ever since then she swam in Angel's pool at least once a week.

"But I don't have my togs on me"

"So just go in your underwear I won't be complaining"

"Kay I'll go to your house but no promises about the pool." However Buffy knew that if Angel asked her to go swimming while they were there, then she couldn't say no.

"Fine by me, there's plenty that we could do" he sent her a suggestive glance.

"Yeah I could kick your but again" she retorted with a smirk, but before Angel could reply, Buffy leant up and gave him a passionate kiss.

Angel couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy. He ran his hands through Buffy's silky hair deepening their kiss. When they finally pulled back Angel asked,

"So when you disappear each day, is it to go to self-defence."

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile as she caressed his cheek.

"No it's not." Buffy didn't continue but snuggled deeper into Angel's chest.

"Well is it to see another guy then" this wasn't the first time Angel had, had this thought.

Buffy's head whipped up and she pulled back a little, giving him a hurt look.

"How can you even ask me that" she turned away from him, hurt by his distrust.

She heard Angel sigh and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry baby, I just don't like the fact that there is apart of your life I don't know about" he squeezed her slightly.

Buffy felt a little guilty and she knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry too" she hesitated, but deep down she knew that of Angel liked her as much as she thought he did, then it was time he knew.

"When we come back after Christmas, then I'll show you."

Angel knew this was another aspect of her life; she hadn't shared with anyone else.

"Speaking of Christmas, what would you like?"

Buffy turned fully around and flashed him a full smile that lit up her face.

"Surprise me, what do you want."

"Same, surprise me" he leaned down for a kiss, which Buffy gladly gave.

"You know what" she whispered.

"What" Angel gently brushed back a few strands of hair away from her eyes?

"I feel like a swim"

Angel laughed and picked her up, twirling her around.

"Put me down now, or I'll reconsider that swim" she laughed as she was immediately placed on the ground.

"Come on lets get outta here."

They left the now deserted school hand in hand.

A.N sorry about all the confusion I was going to put up more chapters between this one and chapt 4 but I already have the story kinda set. I'll add more later cuz I don't want this to be a short fic.


	6. Christmas News

Chapter 6-Christmas News

With Christmas coming, Conner finally asked Dawn out while they were at the bronze last night, and they have been going steady since then.

Jenny and Joyce became close friends and spent their free times talking about their children's relationships and work.

Buffy was at the mall with Faith, Dawn, Willow, Cordy, Fred, Anya, Tara, and Sam for their guys Christmas presents. She was having trouble finding Angel a gift, she knew as long as it came from her heart, then he would love it. But nothing was quite right. She was about to give up when they came across an art supply store.

Remembering all of Angel's art work in his house, and having actually posed for him a couple of times, she ventured into the shop. She looked around for a while before finding an experts art kit. She instantly knew that this is what she wanted to get him, and she brought it.

"Well at least you're finally happy, but I still don't have a present for Conner." Dawn Complained.

Buffy looked over at her sympathetically, since dating Angel the Giles' house had become a second home for her, and besides form Dawn, it didn't look like he was interested in anything else.

That's when an idea came into her head; she pulled Dawn to the side and whispered something into her ear. When Buffy was finished, Dawn had a huge smile on her face.

After hugging Buffy, Dawn quickly left to go home without saying goodbye to the others.

"What did you say to her Buffy" Tara asked

"Nothing much, just gave her an idea."

"Must've been some idea, cause she completely forgot that we're meeting the guys for movie and dinner." Anya said looking quite happy about being with Xander soon.

The girls shopped around some more, buying little things for themselves, as well as their families and friends.

At 5:00 they headed over to the cinema and were surprised to find Dawn waiting with the guys. As they got closer each girl split off to receive a kiss and a hug from their guy.

"So did you ladies have a nice time?" Wesley asked

"We sure did, I found the perfect gift for Angel."

"Really what is it" the man in question inquired.

"You're just gonna have to wait for Christmas." Cordelia said.

"Hey D, I thought you went home to work on your pressie"

"Well I was ¾ of the way there before I remembered"

After a few more minutes of small talk and making out the group headed in to watch the movie. When the movie finished they headed towards the restaurant, all the while laughing and talking about the movie. It was mutual agreement that it was the best night they had had in a while.

On Christmas Eve, Giles and Jenny invited everyone over to a party, and also invited the Summers to spend Christmas with them as well.

Not long into the party the phone started ringing and Giles moved into the library to take it.

Angel was trying to find Buffy so she could join in with the carols. Just as he was passing the room where the presents were stored he heard the sweetest voice singing 'Silent Night'. Curious he popped his head in and was surprised to find Buffy putting her families presents in with his, mixing the two lots. He shuffled in memorized by her voice and beauty.

It wasn't until she had finished the song that Buffy realized Angel was in the room.

"That was beautiful, just like everything else about you" he approached her and held her hand pulling her to him.

"Thanks but you weren't suppose to find out until after Christmas."

Angel immediately knew what Buffy was talking about. He felt relieved that he finally knew where she disappeared to.

"Buffy you have such a wonderful voice, why don't you want anyone to know."

Buffy thought about her answer.

"I don't sing because I'm good at it. I sing because no matter how bad I feel it makes me happy and calm, just like you do."

Angel smiled at her and graced her lips with a small kiss before going to the tree, and retrieving a present.

"I know we're suppose to wait until tomorrow, but I want you to open it now." He handed her a medium shaped box that was wrapped in silver metallic paper.

Angel watched nervously as Buffy lifted the lid. When he heard her gasp and saw her eyes light up with happiness he knew he had got her the right gift.

"Oh . . . Angel" Buffy breathed as she lifted the platinum gold cross that had a silver heart chain wrapped around it.

"I love you" Angel whispered with emotion.

Buffy looked up at him with wide eyes. She knew it was true from the look in his eyes.

"I love you" Buffy whispered back.

Angel gave her a quick gentle kiss, before burying his head in her hair. Unfortunately their moment was spoilt by Conner.

"Sorry guys but dad wants everyone in his study" Conner left the room, feeling guilty for interrupting. Still holding tightly onto Buffy's hand, he led her out of the room.

"Angel, Buffy excellent" Giles then turned to address the whole room, which Angel noticed wasn't filled with every guest, but just his family, the Scoobies and Joyce.

"I just received a phone call from my hometown in England. It seems that my father is in some trouble and my family has to leave in a couple of days to England."

A.N Hey just thought cuz of all the messin about I did with this story I put up another chapt.


	7. Decisions

Disclaimer: Not mine but if they were Buffy and Angel would've got happily ever after.

A.N Big thanks to all of my reviewers, it really inspires one to know that their stories are liked.

Chapter 7 – Decisions

The room became so quiet that if everyone wasn't in so much shock, they would've heard themselves blink.

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around Buffy and she in turn clung to him, scared that he was going to leave right then and there.

Conner was stroking Dawn's hair with one hand while holding onto one of hands tightly with the other.

After getting over her own shock, Willow suddenly looked over at her best friend sympathetically. She knew that Buffy and Angel had gotten very close, only to be separated right at Christmas.

"No" Buffy barley whispered, but due to the quiet room everyone heard it.

"Buffy . . ." Giles began only to be cut off from the very angry and upset teenager.

"No you can't do this, it's not fair, we just finally said we love each other and you're breaking us apart. I don't think so." Buffy broke and Angel pulled her close to him muttering sweet nothings in her hair.

Silence once again came over the room at Buffy's words. Everyone could see that they did love each other, as Buffy slowly calmed down in Angel's arms.

Giles slowly approached the couple.

"Buffy" he said gently, but she only clung harder to Angel, desperate not to lose him.

"Buffy, dear please look at me" she slowly turned her head, stopping when one eye could see Giles.

"It's going to be all right you and Angel can stay together, everyone in this room can come with us."

Everyone stopped breathing, then jumped when Buffy pulled out of Angel's arms and gave Giles a gig hug.

"Isn't it going to be expensive I mean we don't know how long we are staying right.' Joyce wanted her daughter to be happy, so she wasn't about to stop her from going, but she did care about expensive.

"Not to worry Joyce, my father has more than enough money. Now you teenagers need to make sure it's all right with your parents. We leave after Boxing Day, my fathers plane will pick us up at the airport at 7:00 am."

Everyone nodded their heads, trying to process the information; they had received in that hour.

"Now if you excuse us, Giles and I must go back to being host and hostess."

No on really noticed them going, eventually they all headed back to the party, all except Buffy and Angel.

"Angel"

"Yeah"

"In all the excitement, I didn't get to put on my necklace, can you?"

Angel smiled and took the necklace, while he waited for her to get her hair out of the way. After securing it she turned around and smiled. Even so Angel noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong" he gently caressed her cheek.

"You almost went away, without me. I didn't know that I could care about anyone the way I do care about you. If you left . . ." she trailed off and stared at the ground.

"I wouldn't have left, even if my family did, I can't leave you Buffy, my parents know and understand this."

Buffy looked up and smiled at him, before leaning in for a kiss she so badly needed to reassure herself that he was still here with her. The kiss quickly turned very heated and the couple found themselves falling back on the couch. They moaned and caressed as their passion and lust mounted.

Just before he lost all control he stopped pulling back.

"No when we do this, it's going to be special and in a bed, not on my fathers couch."

"Fine but it better be soon, I'm going crazy wanting you." Buffy pouted.

Angel laughed and helped her off the couch. After fixing their clothes they headed out to join the almost finished party.

At 6:50 am on the day after Boxing Day, a very tired looking group of teenagers and adults waited for the private plane that was taking most of them away from the only place they had ever lived. All teenagers except the college ones were going with the Giles and Summers family, The College bound teens had just to much work to do.

Willow was leaning against Buffy and both were nursing a coffee. Buffy was never a morning person, but last night she had snuck into Angel's room, because she was nervous about the trip.

A wide smile was on her face as she remembered the night before.

It was near midnight and Buffy just couldn't sleep. Finally deciding what to do she made her way to Angel's room.

She opened his door to find him asleep on his back with the sheets down at his waist exposing his naked chest. Sighing at the sight, Buffy moved over to him and began to trace small patterns on his chest.

When Angel woke up he couldn't believe his eyes, Buffy was on his bed in a flimsy silk nightgown.

"Hey are you ok" he whispered.

"Yeah just a little nervous about tomorrow and I just needed to see you."

Angel moved over a little and pulled back the sheets inviting her into his bed.

They just laid there for a while basking in each others company.

"Angel"

"Hmm"

"I love you"

Angel looked into her eyes and shivered at the amount of love he saw in them.

"I love you too"

Buffy reached up and kissed him on the lips, and one thing led to another.

"Buffy"

Buffy was pulled out of her reverie by Willow.

"Hmm, what"

"We are trying to sort out sleeping arrangements, even if there is supposedly enough room for all of us to have a room each, we sort of want to stay together."

"Oh well why don't we, just have all the couples in the same rooms, except for Conner and Dawn, cuz we all know nothing new is going to happen, while my mum stays near Giles and Jenny."

Even though the adults were a little apprehensive about letting boys sleep with girls, they agreed and the only people not happy were Conner and Dawn who weren't allowed to share a room.

When the plane finally arrived, Giles led everyone over to the gate and they boarded. Everyone pretty much fell asleep, once they were seated, leaning against their significant other.

Halfway through the flight most were awake and enjoying food. All the couples were off by themselves, Willow and Oz were talking quietly, Conner and Dawn were thumb wrestling, Spike and Faith were making out as were Xander and Anya and Cordelia and Doyle. Angel and Buffy just snuggled against each other watching their friends,

When the plane landed and they had got through customs, they were greeted by a limo that took them to the biggest house they had ever seen.


	8. Arrival

Chapter 8 – Arrival

Everyone but the Giles clan was stuck in awe, at the sight of the massive house. Cordelia was shaking with anticipation, of being that close to so much money.

Buffy held a death-grip on her boyfriends hand and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Here I thought your house was big, but by now I should now everything about you is big." She moved off to talk to Willow, leaving a stunned Angel watching her swaying hips.

Willow saw Buffy and moved away from Oz. On the plane she had confronted Buffy about the sleeping arrangements and how no one would be doing anything new. That's when she learnt about Buffy and Angel but she didn't get details cause Angel came to see what was keeping Buffy.

The two girls moved off to the side but before they could start talking, Giles led the group through the massive oak doors. Giving Buffy a look assuring her that they would talk later, Willow moved towards Oz.

The inside was way more impressive, and the group felt like they were in a museum more than a house.

Giles pulled Angel to the side and whispered instructions to him, before he and Jenny headed down a hallway and out of sight, taking Joyce with them.

Angel sighed and turned towards the group slightly nervous.

"Um . . . I'll show you to your rooms and then we'll meet here in an hour for a tour that given properly should last over an hour."

He looked at Conner and nodded to him to go ahead since he knew where his room was already. Then holding Buffy's hand led his friends upstairs.

Buffy soon got lost and she kept a firm grip on Angel's hand. Slowly the group got smaller as each couple headed towards the room given to them by Angel.

Soon it was only Dawn, Buffy and Angel left, they stopped at a door.

"Here you go Dawn, Conner's room is the next door down you guys share a bathroom."

Angel started walking pulling Buffy along before she could comment on the bathroom sharing. Buffy glared at him before laughing at her own protectiveness over Dawn. They walked for what seemed like forever to Buffy and just as she was about to ask if they were close, Angel entered a room.

Angel watched Buffy in amusement as she looked around his room in wide eyed wonder. He placed his bag on the ground and sat on the king sized bed.

Buffy moved towards Angel noting the blood red satin sheets on the bed, her bag was long forgotten on the floor, as she sat in his lap.

The room was so Angel, with all the dark colours and his art work around the room.

"I take it you like our room."

"Angel I love the room, but I have to wonder how many girls have been in here." Buffy remembered the conversation on when Angel said he had been a bit of a playboy.

"Oh well that would be none, this is my sanctuary, no one but me has been in this room till now"

Buffy stared at him glowing with a radiant smile. She bestowed him a quick kiss before saying they had to meet up with the others.

When the gang were back together in the foyer, everyone was talking about how great their rooms were when a frazzled looking Giles entered.

He explained how his father had gone out the night before, to take care of a few things before they arrived and hasn't been seen since.

He directed Angel to take everyone to London for some shopping. Most girls agreed immediately, but Buffy was a little against the idea and the boys just didn't want to shop.

"Giles surely you need help, something anything I can do. I just can't go shopping and pretend that people I care about are fine, when they are clearly not."

Giles looked at Buffy in amazement, even though he never thought of her as a bumbling popular high school queen, he was truly astounded how much heart she had in her.

Out of stress of the situation and his new realization, he grabbed Buffy into a tight hug.

"Thank you my girl, my son is truly lucky to have someone as caring as you in his life. Go shopping today; I'm sure your assistance will be needed shortly.

Mumbling your welcome the hug ended and Giles herded them outside to the cars.


	9. Mall Thoughts

Chapter 9 – Mall Thoughts

Angel was thankful for the month long visit his family had just before he moved to Sunnydale, otherwise he might've gotten lost, in the busy London streets.

Willow had manage to sit next to Buffy in the back and was now learning about the new level Buffy's and Angel's relationship had developed to. She was shocked at how fast things had gone between her best friend and the handsome Angel, but happiness at how happy Buffy was quickly replaced her shock.

Willow had been Buffy's best friend since Buffy's family moved to Sunnydale when Faith and Buffy were 8. Ever since Buffy had been attacked in the ally Willow had noticed a change in her personality, Buffy seemed more subdued and kept most of her emotions and feelings to herself, now it's like she never drowned at all and Willow knew Angel was to thank for that.

When the girls saw the mall, their eyes widened in awe and sparkled with anticipation, even the guys had to admit that it was an impressive sight. The mall was twice as big as the one in Sunnydale and looked way more enticing then any mall they had ever seen.

Despite herself, Cordelia found herself thinking about the situation Angel's family was in. Her own family life was far from perfect, no matter how hard she tried to make it seem otherwise to her friends. Her parents were constantly working and being an only child Cordelia was often left alone in her big house.

Even though her parents had missed her last four birthdays and had given her permission to come without even listening to what she was saying, Cordelia realized that she would never want one of them missing, no matter how bad they might seem they were still family.

"Cordelia you in there" Xander's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What, no, I mean I'm fine." He might be her ex but he still cared about her, just more sisterly like he was with Willow and Buffy.

"Kay well if your not going to buy that skirt can you hurry up the gangs kinda hungry" he started to walk off but turned and gave her a reassuring smile even though he had no clue what was troubling her.

When they had all got their lunch, they met back at a group of tables they had pushed together so they could all sit together.

Angel had been keeping a close eye on Buffy. She had brought a couple of things for herself but she still seemed really tense. Feeling his gaze she gave his hand a quick squeeze while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Peaches" Spike yelled to get his attention. It worked.

"Don't call me that captain peroxide" he growled.

"Spike leave him alone don't you think he is going through enough." Faith chastised while smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow jeez sorry I just wanna know why we haven't heard about his rich old grandpa before now."

The table went quiet as they all thought about Spikes comment. It was true, Angel had never spoken of his granddad before Giles had received the phone call. All eyes turned towards Angel waiting for an explanation.

Angel sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know the full story, but apparently when my dad was younger he fell into a bad crowed and my granddad just never forgot about it. They hardly speak to each other, I've only seen him a couple of times myself."

"Have you met the Queen?" Everyone stared at Fred.

"I thought the mood needed lightening up, I'm just going to go back to my tacos" everyone laughed and Gunn put his arm around Fred.

"That's my girl."

"No I haven't met the queen, I don't particularly want to either."

Everyone laughed but Buffy, she was staring into her caramel mocha. Faith also noticed that she hadn't seen Buffy eat either.

"Hey guy's I'm going to the bathroom, B can you show me where they are?"

Buffy looked at her twin a little strangely but agreed and stood up.

When they were out of hearing range from the group, Faith casually put her arm around her twin.

"Buffy you are not going to help Angel if you're in hospital cause you aren't eating again" after the whole Buffy drowning saga, Buffy stopped eating, sleeping and stopped being Buffy.

At first no one noticed anything, then Faith started getting suspicious but she couldn't get her stubborn sister to eat.

Buffy finally got the wake up call when she had fainted in P.E and almost didn't make it. Since then Faith had kept a watchful eye on her twin.

"What I'm eating" Buffy protested.

"No you are not, look Buffy I'm not stupid and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself again. Now when we go back your going to eat something or I'll tell Angel everything about you hospital trip" Buffy looked at her sister with wide eyes, after she had come back from the hospital, Faith wouldn't talk with her at all, it became clear that Faith thought she didn't care about her cause she was willing to hurt her by hurting herself.

But telling Angel she never ever wanted him to find out, no one accept her family knew what really happened, so Buffy nodded her head to Faith in acceptance.

They came back and Buffy got some food in her. Faith smiled at her then started to argue with Cordelia about some little thing.

"Hey lets catch a movie" Anya said.

They all agreed and Angel noticed a slight change in Buffy's behaviour she seemed slightly happier and Angel wondered if Faith had said anything to her while they had gone to the bathroom.

Buffy tugging his hand brought him back to reality he smiled at her then pulled her close for a kiss.

After the movie they spent an hour doing more shopping before heading back to the mansion.

Joyce was outside looking at the gardens when they arrived.

"So what did you guy's do.?"

Dawn answered her.

"Shopping, lunch, movies, more shopping, then back here."

"Well I'm glad you had fun, now inside for dinner."

"Um Angel is there any lakes around here" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well since this country actually has winter the lakes would've frozen over, so I'm just wondering if we could go ice skating sometime."

"Oh Angel can we" Buffy asked.

"As long as it's safe I can't see why not, but now can we please eat."

The gang walked into the mansion half with gigantic smiles on their faces. Most actually skipped dinner the jet lag finally catching up with them so they went straight to bed, falling asleep until the next day.


	10. Skating and Hot chocolate

Chapter 10 – Skating and Hot chocolate

It was 2 days after their arrival and mostly everyone had recovered from jet lag, that they were finally going ice skating.

"Okay everyone test each bit of ice before going out." Angel instructed, while it was much colder here then in Sunnydale, it wasn't that cold for a lake to be completely frozon over.

Faith, Xander, Doyle and Dawn had declined going out on the ice, each saying they weren't sure enough to go out. Angel was quite shocked when he heard Faith say it he thought she was the type of girl to do really about anything.

Buffy, Cordelia and Fred were glowing with happiness and were getting snippy at anyone who took their time the entire morning.

"Whatever, can we skate now" Cordelia pleaded wanting more then anything to get out on the ice.

"Cordelia I'm just trying to make sure . . . Buffy!" Buffy hadn't waited for permission and had started to skate on the ice. How she had missed this, since starting her senior year there hadn't been much time for ice skating. When she was on the ice, she was completely free no worries about present or past could reach her.

"Look she's fine Angel, in fact it looks like it was exactly what the doctor ordered." Gunn said watching Fred now on the ice joining up with Buffy, together they started doing formations getting more showy when Cordelia joined in.

"Wow, they're good, who would have thought considering they all grew up with out seeing natural snow." Anya commented. "so we playing hockey or what"

They split up with Spike and Anya on one time facing Gunn and Angel with Conner as referee. Anya surprised everyone when she helped her and Spike take an early lead. The game was on soon they were even 5-5 and just as Angel was about to take the lead they heard a giant crack followed by screams.

Looking around they spotted Cordelia and Buffy on their knees around a hole in the lake, they all rushed over there stopping just a little bit away so the surrounding ice wouldn't also give way.

"It's Fred she's fallen through, we have to save her." Cordy was in hysterics she had no idea what to do and They couldn't see Fred anymore.

"Guys over here, I need a hockey stick." Buffy called from a little further away. Angel reached her first and gave up his hockey stick. Buffy immediately started whacking at the ice trying with all her strength to get to Fred. With help from Gunn they broke through the ice and Fred emerged above the water.

"Quick hold on to the hockey stick and we'll pull you out." Gunn instructed. However Fred was to cold and couldn't make her arm move enough to get a firm hold. Then everyone heard a splash and saw that Spike had gone in.

Soon they were both out of the water and people started giving them all the extra clothes they could spare to keep them from getting hypothermia. Gunn picked Fred up and started carrying her to the cars, while Angel and Connor provided support for Spike.

They decided to send both Fred and Spike to the hospital along with Gunn and Faith while the others went back to the house to tell the parents.

Each car was silent as they went in there separate directions.

Later that night Buffy was in the kitchen making hot chocolates for everyone, news from the hospital was that Spike was fine but had a little cold while Fred had minor hypothermia. Both had to stay over-night and if Fred improved enough could come back with Spike the next day. Both Gunn and Faith decided to stay at the hospital as well.

Buffy was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed Dawn entering the kitchen, until she spoke.

"Need any help" Buffy looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Remember when we used to go camping with dad and we all had hot chocolate and marshmallows while we traded embarrassing stories about each other"

"Yeah I remember, it was times like those that made me believe our dad actually knew how to act like one." Buffy paused "But they were good times just us three while mum and Faith spent some quality time with each other. I miss them" she said the last part so quietly Dawn almost didn't hear it.

"We could still have them Buffy our dad's not dead." Dawn immediately stopped talking when she noticed the look on Buffy's face. "I'm sorry" she muttered.

Buffy relaxed it wasn't Dawn's fault that their dad was an uncaring bastard. She smiled slightly and picked up the tray with the drinks on it. "It's okay can you pick up the marshmallows please."

They entered the room which had been designated the teen room, it had a huge wide screen T.V and an excellent sound system but the part of the room Buffy loved the most was the big fireplace on the far side of the room. Everyone was there trying to pick a movie to watch.

Buffy placed the tray down on the table, picked up a mug for her self and sat in the chair close to the fire away from everyone. She just sat there staring at the fire dancing along the logs.

Across the way Angel watched her saddened at how mature she looked, he knew that she felt responsible for everyone in the group and when one of then got hurt she felt that somehow it was her fault. He got up and moved close to her noticing from the corner of his eye that Connor had stolen his seat.

"Buffy, you ok." He asked

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine, just something Dawn said" she looked up at him and looked deep into his eye's searching his soul for something.

"Care to join me, I think I need someone to hold me right now and I prefer it to be you."

Angel nodded his head and waited for her to make some space for him, as soon as he was seated she snuggled into his chest relaxing into his presence.

"Fred and Spike are going to be fine" He said thinking that they were what was bothering Buffy.

"I know that's not what I'm thinking about, I'll tell you later okay" Angel could tell she was falling asleep so he placed his mug down and gently lifted her up.

"Where we going, movie" Buffy asked drowsily

"We can watch it again your tired I'm taking you to bed" Buffy didn't respond just dug herself more into him. When he placed her in the bed, he was about to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Where you going, stay please" the desperateness in her voice made him quickly take his shirt off and climb in next to her. Once they were comfortable Buffy spoke again barley awake.

"Angel don't leave me ever, I need you always" Buffy then fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I promise beloved, I'll never leave you" kissing her on the forehead he soon fell asleep holding the women he loved safely in his arms.

A.N sorry bout the extreme late update just wanted to take a brake from this fic and come back to it with a fresh mind. So how was it let me know, cuz I think that it could've been better. Anyway thank to every one for there reviews and support.


	11. Cells and suggestions

Chapter 11- Cells and Suggestions.

A.N This chapter has a bit of gory things in it like a bit of dismemberment. Just skip past it if it bothers you.

The room was dark one dirty window only let a minimal amount of sun in and its size along with the bars across it made it useless for escape.

He had been here for five days and hadn't seen another human presence at all, his meals being pushed through a small flap in his door.

Quinton Giles had become intimate with the details of his cell, knowing every scratch and impression in the walls and floor, a single bed along side one wall with a toilet and sink on the other. One thing he was thankful for was that it was quite spacious.

The sound of his door opening caught his attention, he wasn't that scared and the little fear he did feel he didn't show. He wasn't going to give his captor or captors that privilege of seeing it. A familiar voice sounded from before the door before he could say a word.

"Before you start sprouting out how much money you've got or how you have connections in high places, I would like to know that I know it. You can't scare me with how much trouble I'm going to be in when or should I say if anyone ever finds you." During this little the speech had moved more into the room and Quinton felt a bit more fear flow through his body but still refused to show it.

"Ethan Rayne I should have known that you were the only one psychotic enough to pull a stunt like this. However I would have thought you go after Rupert."

"Silly little rich man, don't you see I am going after him, he may not show it but the poor bugger does care about you. No having you gone without a trace shall definitely upset him." Ethan chuckled a bit before retrieving a knife from under his coat.

"I wish I could I see his face when he opens the mail tomorrow." Before Quinton could react to that Ethan had his hand in a death grip and brought his knife down cutting of his last two fingers of his right hand.

There was nothing like the sound of the old mans screams to Ethan's ears he quickly bandaged the hand not wanting him to bleed to death before the real fun could begin.

"Well if you excuse me I have some post to mail" Still laughing Ethan left the room.

Once the initial pain had worn off Quinton knew he had to find a means of escape, the only chance would be if one of the bars were lose. Moving quickly to the window he was dismayed to find the bars were new and sturdy. Sitting on the bed he tried to devise a plan coming up with only waiting for Ethan to slip up and pray that he doesn't have anyone helping him.

Giles looked out the window in the library, he had been working every day and always late into the night hoping to find some news about his father or his whereabouts but sadly there was none. All of the know enemies his father had, had strong alibis on the night he was taken sighing in frustration he slammed his fist in the table startling the only other occupant in the room.

Buffy had been helping every day except for when they arrived and the time they went ice skating only leaving when Giles or Angel insisted that she needed a break. Giles had been so thankful for her presence she didn't have to be here she could be out shopping or exploring the country with the others but instead she chose to lock herself inside doing whatever she could to help even if it was only bringing a cup of tea and some food to Giles.

"Sorry just it's been five days and nothing" he smiles wearily at her "just a bit frustrating really."

"I get it; if it was my mother I would do the exact thing." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't mean to be insensitive or saying anything bout giving up but maybe you should take a break spend some time with Jenny and Angel and Connor. I don't mean to be rude but you have been ignoring them except when they are in here helping out. I get that your worried about your dad but you shouldn't ignore the part of your family that is safe. Just saying you don't have to, I can leave now if you want."

Buffy couldn't look at Giles it wasn't easy telling him that, especially with his dad missing but Buffy couldn't let him ignore the others. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Giles pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Your right maybe I need a break come back and look at things with a fresh face maybe see something we might've missed. Come on I know the others haven't seen much of you Except for When Spike and Fred came back, even then it was only for a couple of hours."

It was hard but he knew that Buffy was right he needed a break and so did Buffy. Pulling her with him they left the room in search of the others. They found everyone in the kitchen making lunch.

"Is that the time, wow no wonder I'm hungry" Buffy comments from the doorway.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look in shock at the two.

"Um nice to see you guys out of that dreary room, but have you had a breakthrough or what not." Cordelia asked.

"No actually we both agreed to take a break, not saying we are giving up but we shouldn't ignore you either, so tonight we are going out all of us to watch a movie and dinner." Giles announced.

Everyone was quire then Jenny moves towards her husband giving him a deep kiss despite the many teenagers' groans of protests.

"You don't have to do this Rupert, its your father he is important, we understand."

"Then understand our need for this break, we can't keep going on like we have, were bound to miss some vital clue this way and then who knows what could happen. He could die or worse and it'll be our fault cause we became sloppy." Buffy was almost in hysterics until Angel came and pulled her into a hug smoothing a hand up and down her back.

"Hey calm down, breathe it's okay, come on lets go find something for you to wear tonight then I'll run you a bath." He led her away before she could make any protests.

"Can someone please take them some food." Joyce asked

"I will" Willow says.

"So what are gonna watch" Anya asks during everyone attention.

A.N So sorry bout the long gap between updates been a bit busy hope to get another chapter out soon. Thanks to my many reviewers.


	12. Daddy issues

Chapter 12: Daddy Issues

"Anyone checked the mail" Giles asked.

His answer was everyone shaking their heads franticly, not that he could blame them, two days ago they had received two fingers in a package which were at once identified as his fathers by the scare on one of them.

The police had been all over the parcel checking for fingerprints, residue or anything that could give them a clue as to who had Quinton Giles. However there was nothing except Cordelia's fingerprints on it because she had received the mail that day, a fact she hadn't let any of them forget.

"I've been thinking" Fred said out of the blue.

"Bout what" Gunn asked

"Well we've been concentrating only on your fathers enemies, what if it was someone trying to back at you." She explained.

"Good Lord that never even crossed my mind, but it makes sense." Giles continued to talk to himself as he walked away from the room full of teens.

"I don't know about you guys but I could really go for some shopping." Dawn comments getting positive answers from Anya and Cordelia.

"Yeah and I think it would be a great opportunity to get B out of the house, I'm telling ya I would've gone stir crazy by now." Faith exclaims from her seat in Spikes lap.

"Conner you check the library, while I'll check our room." Angel orders getting up.

"I'm not your servant you know" Conner comments walking towards the library.

The gang wait for the boys to come back with Buffy thinking back on their time in England, and if they are going to have to go back to America once school starts again.

They were all surprised when both boys came back solo.

"Um where's Buffy" Anya asks

"If we knew that don't you think she would be here." Gunn comments

"Maybe mum knows, she was in the kitchen last I saw her." Dawn comments.

This time the whole group make their way to the kitchen, as they get closer they hear what sounds like two people having a very heated argument. By the time they were at the door the voices were recognizable as Joyce's and Buffy's.

"Man I haven't heard them fight like that in a while." Faith says, then they all jump when they hear something break and a very upset Buffy comes out and pushes past them without stopping at their concerned voices.

"Buffy Anne Summers, get back here" Joyce yells, but Buffy ignores her and carries on, no one makes a sound and they all hear the deafening sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Mum you alright" Dawn asks.

"No"

"What's going on here, is anyone hurt." Everyone turn around to see Jenny and Giles enter the room.

"No ones hurt but I owe you a new plate" Joyce states.

"I have never seen Buffy that upset before, what were you talking about." Willow asks.

"Our dad" It was Faith who answered at their looks she explains. "Well you all know that are parents are divorced right, well ever since then we've barely heard a word from our father. But that's not all even before they split he and Buffy never got along, things got really bad when he lost control and smacked her."

"What" Angel growls, wanting to find this person and teach him how to treat women properly.

"You heard me, Anyway she struck back before running out of the house, we didn't hear anything from her for a entire month, then one day she just shows up at the front door. Buffy and Dad just ignored each other when they were in the same room, she also thinks this is why are parents split in the first place."

"Wow, so where did she go" Cordelia asks.

"We don't know, she never talked about where she went, all we know is that she changed completely." Joyce's voice was small and quiet

"Come on, I'll make us some coffee" Jenny gently wraps around Joyce and leads her back into the kitchen.

"All this time she never said a word, why is she so focused on finding our granddad then." Conner wonders out loud.

'B believes strongly in family, to her you guys are not just friends your family and she doesn't like to see any of her family in pain." There's a slight pause while everyone gathers there thoughts.

"Come on I believe we were going shopping" Dawns voice breaks the silence.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to make sure Buffy is alright" Angel starts only to be stopped by Xander of all people.

"I think the Buffster just needs some space right now, besides you can by her a pretty present to make her feel better."

Angel goes to protest when Gunn and Spike come up either side of him and start pulling Angel towards the garage.

"We know what we're talking bout, Peaches."

"Besides you have to drive the first car so we don't get lost"

Without further a due, everyone filed out of the room, except for Giles who just stood there thinking about Everything that has happened in the past months .Not just his fathers kidnapping but moving to Sunnydale. Thinking back on happy his sons now seem with Buffy and Dawn. NO he wouldn't change anything for the world.


	13. Ethan Rayne

Chapter 13: Ethan Rayne

Buffy was running as hard as she could, frantic to get the information she had just received to Giles. She couldn't believe how far she had come but then she had been to upset to really care.

Finally the front door came into view with her last burst of speed she sprinted up the steps and into the front foyer.

"Giles, Angel, anybody here." She yelled as best she could while trying to regain her lost breath.

A few moments later Giles appeared in his common harassed looking state.

"Buffy where have you been, are you alright."

"Fine Giles just needed some air anyway you wouldn't believe what I just found out." She was so excited that she hadn't even noticed that no one else had answered her calls.

"Well what is it" Giles asked after a few moments of silence."

"I know who has your dad" She proudly admitted.

Before she could reveal the name the front doors burst open and the entire Scooby gang plus Jenny and Joyce strolled in talking animatedly among each other. Anya was the first to notice Buffy standing in the entrance.

"So you finally got over your temper tantrum Buffy" this made everyone look in Buffy's general direction, before five of them went charging at her.

Angel reached her first and pulled her into a tight hug before pulling back and kissing her soundly on the lips. Then Willow and Xander gave her a group hug while Faith hit her arm and Dawn kicked her shin.

"Hey that hurts you know" she complained

"Well you should no better than to go storming off outside in a country you don't know to well." Dawn retaliated.

Giles let them have their moment before the suspense got to him.

"Buffy, might I know who has my father now." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Once more everyone looked towards Buffy.

"Oops sorry Giles anyway does the name Ethan Rayne sound familiar to you."

At the mention of Ethan Giles visibly failed causing both of his son's to his side in fear of him passing out.

"Dear Lord"

"How do you know Ethan has Quinton, Buffy?" Jenny asked

So Buffy went on to explain about how when she was off on her 'temper tantrum' she heard somebody talking so being quiet she moved closer until the words, when she heard Quinton's name she stood as quiet as possible to get more info."

"Also I know he is somewhere close to abandoned factories but not in one."

Giles quickly headed to the phone and called the authorities and relayed the information to them, when the conversation ended he turned to the group which were still in the front foyer.

"Why don't we go to the lounge, and I will explain things further."

Jenny grabbed his hand and walked with him, while the others quickly put away their bags from the shopping.

Soon everyone was in the lounge waiting to hear more about Giles relationship with Ethan Rayne.

A.N I am entirely sorry about the delay in this chapter coming out and the complete suckiness which I think this chapter is, I might come back and rewrite if necessary , also just because the missing father is coming to an end doesn't mean the story is. There are still things I won't to write about, like Buffy's daddy issues and where she went for that month with probably the introduction of both Darla and Parker. Again sorry for being so late updating.


	14. Truth Telling

Chapter 14: Truth Telling.

_London When Giles was in early twenties._

A young man sauntered down the street as if he owned it, he didn't give a damn about what others thought about him, especially his poxy stuck up father. After finally getting sick of the mans attempts to settle him down and make him learn the family business Ripper as he liked to be known finally walked out of his childhood home. That was about three months ago, now he and his knew best friend Ethan Rayne owned the little back streets of London.

Right now Ripper was picking his next target when some young idiot walks up to him and punches him in the face, not one to back down from a fight ripper just grinned and kicked the offenders legs out from under him.

"Now why would such a ponsy bugger like yourself try to start a fight with a respectable gentlemen like myself." The look on the guys face made Ripper take a second look, he wasn't scared or weary in fact he seemed proud that he was taken down.

"You are everything he says you are aren't you" The man stood up and brushed himself off, turning to face Ripper he holds out his hand.

"Names Tommy, and I have a job for you and Ethan." Tommy's smile was one that would win him into any woman's heart, but Ripper knew that it was more poison then charm.

"If I refuse, say I might walk away right now what would you do about it." Ripper sound more confident then he was but the curiosity he was feeling wouldn't go away.

"Well then I let you walk away but then you won't be the big cheese around here anymore, I'll make sure no one respects you again." The smile never leaving his face, Tommy knew he had won.

The job sounded pretty simple go into a richman's house steel some valuables and bring them back, the cut was equal share among the three of them. This job went perfect Ethan and Ripper were like ghosts in and out before anyone suspected something. Every week it was the same different house but the goal the same and the prize getting bigger each time.

Then one week it was Giles manor that was the target, at first good ol'Ripper didn't care in fact he seemed even more eager then before to get this job done and to stick it to his father good and proper. But as the day drew closer he grew apprehensive until one day the day before he dropped from the job making Tommy go in his place.

It was all in the papers a few days later, Two men caught stealing from Giles manor, one was killed the other arrested, the names were suppressed but Ripper had enough, he knew now that this wasn't the life for him and decided to return home.

Lord did he hate the look on his fathers face when he walked through the front door, but it wasn't until he had said.

"Your friend Ethan said he'll get you back, seems to think you dobbed him and Tommy back, now you will return everything back or pay the proper amount of money back to each household you stole from. Let this be a reminder that you will always do as I say." Giles suppressed the urge to let Ripper out one more time and teach this arrogant bastard a thing or two, and went straight to his room.

_Present day Giles manor living room._

"Ever since then me and my father have had a tenuous relationship to say the least." Just then the phone went off making everyone jump, Jenny reached it first.

"Hello . . . oh he has been . . . no I'll tell him right away . . . we'll come in the morning." Jenny then hanged up and turned to face everyone, the brightest smile anyone had seen since this fiasco started.

"Quinton has been found, Ethan unfortunately was killed during the rescue mission, it seems like they are able to reattach his fingers though he will have limited movement sometimes."

It took awhile for the news to sink in but soon, everyone was cheering and celebrating.

"So what happens now, do we go back to America or what cuz I miss quality food." Anya said bluntly.

"Well tomorrow me and Rupert will go visit Quinton, see how he is doing but the rest of you should be able to go home by the end of the week." Jenny replied while being held tightly by her husband.

"What about Buffy can she stay until we go back" Angel asked not wanting to be separated from his girlfriend.

"Actually if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back with the others, I have some things that need to be taken care of before jumping back into school." Buffy said.

Angel looked shocked that she would voluntarily leave him, but something about what she said sunk through until he decided it is what she needed.

"So I think we should make the most of what time we have together before we're separated for awhile." She whispered into his ear, giving him a suggestive look, and without further prodding Angel picked up Buffy and carried her out of the room.

Most of the couples shared the same desire and soon the room became almost empty except for The adults and Dawn and Conner who were 'too young' for that sort of celebrating.

They all sat and talked for a bit, working out final plans and deciding on how much longer the Giles's were gonna stay in England, they thought a week at most.

Soon the last couple of weeks caught up to them and they all said goodnight, for once everyone was looking forward to the morning, not having to worry about the life of a man so special to some of them.

A.N so what ya think.


	15. Moving House

Chapter 15: Moving House.

Buffy was so glad to be back in America, not that she didn't like England it just wasn't the same. All of the gang had been back for a week and just like the adults had predicted the Giles's were returning today.

"What to wear, what to wear" she mumbled to herself, though someone did respond.

"Why don't ya just go naked, I'm sure Angel won't mind." Faith said from the doorway of Angel's and Buffy's room. Before they had left Buffy had asked Giles if her family could move into the mansion, he said he was alright with the idea, she had also asked for it to be kept from Angel and Conner.

Dawn had jumped at the chance to be closer to her boyfriend but Joyce had declined also saying Dawn couldn't until she was older. Dawn still wasn't talking to them much, but Faith had decided to go with her twin using the excuse of making sure that Angel didn't decide to break her heart.

"Actually I think he would mind at all the strange men staring at what he believes to be his only" Buffy said coming back to the present with a reprimanding look at her sister,

"Are you coming to the airport or are you and Spike gonna 'christen' your new room." Faith just shrugged her shoulders and jumped up onto the bed, just as the phone rang.

Seeing that Faith wasn't going to answer it any time soon, Buffy abandoned her quest for clothing to pick it up.

"Hello . . . I'm sorry he's not here at the moment . . . what, god no I'm his girlfriend . . . yes quite sure . . . bye" Buffy looked at the phone weirdly for a moment before shrugging it off and placing it back on the cradle.

"So who was on the phone" Faith asked from the wardrobe, during the phone conversation had taken up the quest to find Buffy an outfit.

"Dunno, some female looking for Angel." Buffy said as she sat down on the edge of the bed looking off into space. Faith took one look at Buffy and moved by her side.

"Okay I know that look, and your wrong he wouldn't, god I know how he looks at you and screams of love." Faith saw that she was getting through so she threw the outfit she had found for her.

Buffy shook her self out of the spiral of doubt she was beginning to fell, Faith was right, Angel loved her. Out of its own thought her hand raised to rub against the necklace that Angel had gotten her Christmas. Looking down at the outfit Faith had given her she groaned.

"You know I could've sworn I had thrown this out, I might as well go naked opposed to wearing this."

"You did throw it out, I just went and got it out afterwards, and don't be a chicken Angel's gonna lose it when he sees you in this." Faith says as she leaves the room.

"Yes I think that's gonna be the problem" Buffy muttered as she started to get changed despite her own doubts.

A.N Can ya guess who was on the phone, come on it can't be too hard. Oh this will be my last update until after X-mass, at least for this story anyway hope ya liked it.


	16. Surprises

**Chapter 16 **

Angel stretched his legs thankful to be off the plane, Conner had slept the entire ride leaving Angel extremely bored with no one to talk to. He was really looking forward to seeing Buffy the past week had been the longest he had ever experienced, and his bed had never been so lonely he wondered how he was going to survive not waking up with her in his arms every morning.

His dad was acting extremely suspicious like he knew something that Angel didn't, the past week was spent trying to get the house ready for when Quinton got home. While the relationship between Giles and his dad was anything but perfect, they had managed to form some sort of bond.

He looked around for any sign of his girlfriend, and almost fainted when he saw what she was wearing. Buffy was dressed in a tight black dress that tied around her neck leaving her perfect back bare. The end of the dress ended around mid thigh and the front dipped down just enough to see the top of her breasts, all in all it was a drool worthy image.

Suddenly Angel realized that every other male in the airport could also see her, and some weren't even bothering to hide their appreciative looks. Walking up quickly he embraced Buffy, and gave her one of the deepest kisses they had ever shared. It was a mix of pent up desire from being apart, and partly Angel making it known that Buffy was his and his only.

"Hey I take it that you like the dress" Buffy asked once she regained her breath.

"I love that dress just don't think you should wear it where other men can see you in it" Angel said staring into her beautiful eyes. Buffy just giggled and snuggled even further into him, glad she had taken Faith's advice.

"Oh by the way I missed you" Angel whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too, and I have a special surprise for you." she replied secretively.

Angel was about to say more when the rest of his family came up to them, it was also then he realized that Faith, Willow, and Gunn were there. After a lot of hello's and how are you they decided to let the Giles's go home to rest after the trip.

"So school starts next week ready for our last year as high school students." Buffy asked the everyone in her car which consisted of all the older Teens.

"God don't remind me, why do you think Fred isn't here, she's already starting to panic that she isn't going to ready." Gunn said pouting slightly.

"You know I'm kinda surprised that you Red ain't all freaking out too" Faith said from her spot beside Gunn.

"It's Oz missage, the band is playing in L.A this week and her parents didn't let her go" Buffy explained.

"What if he doesn't make it back in time for school, he can't miss the first day that like the most important day, he has to be here." Willow said.

"Willow don't worry you know Oz he'll be here even if gets back late Sunday, he wouldn't miss a chance to get to spend the entire day with you" Angel said placing his hand over Buffy's and entwined their fingers, she shot a smile at him before going back to concentrate on her driving.

Buffy dropped Gunn and Willow off at their places promising to see them at least once this week before heading home.

"So how long are you guys staying for" Angel asked as Buffy pulled into his driveway.

Buffy and Faith could barely hold back their laughter at the seemingly question, causing Angel and Conner to share a confused look, but before either could comment Buffy and Faith were out of the car and walking into the house.

When Angel entered the house he saw that Buffy and Faith was off to one side, watching his father who was pacing on front of a person he had hoped to never see again. When that person saw Angel she ignored his father and ran straight at him.

"Angel, I can't believe you haven't called me, and I thought I meant more to you then that lover." She said with a slight pout on her face.

"Angel, what's" Buffy couldn't finish what she was trying to say. She had never seen this person before, but it was obvious that Angel knew her very well. Trying not to show her hurt she started to head towards the door.

"I'm not feeling very well, I'm going for a walk" Buffy said walking around her boyfriend and the girl who was still wrapped around him. When she left Faith gave him the hardest glare he had seen off the girl and went upstairs.

Then both girls were out of sight before anyone had a chance to explain, and Angel stood there numbly for a minute, not being able to get the look of hurt and betrayal on Buffy's face out of his mind. He slowly became aware of a weight on his arm.

"Darla, what the hell are you doing here" he yelled shaking her of his arm finally.

"What your not happy to see me, Angelus, after all the fun we had the last time we were together." Darla said crossing her arms and a knowledgeable smile on her lips.

"You are the last person on this earth that I ever want to see ever again, I have a girlfriend who I love and trust now" Angel said firmly, hoping he still did have a girlfriend.

"Oh you mean that blonde slut" Darla was cut off when Angel grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her closer so she could see the truth in his eyes.

"You ever call Buffy anything like that again, I swear I won't to be able to control what happens" Darla was stunned for a moment, then she yanked her arm away and started to walk to the door.

"Fine, have it your way, but it won't last, you will be mine again" she vowed before walking outside and slamming the door behind her. Angel felt the whole room relax a little with her presence gone.

"How did she find us, I thought she was locked up in that mental institute" Conner said speaking for the first time.

"I don't know but I aim to find out" Giles said

"Buffy she looked . . ." Jenny said trailing off, she really hoped the girl was okay.

"Hurt, betrayed, lost, don't ya think she should be." Faith said startling everyone. She slowly came down the stairs and stood in front of Angel, who had been staring at the door, like he was willing Buffy back through it.

"From what I heard, it's obvious that what ever happened between you and that nut case is in the past, but you now have to prove that to Buffy, who is going to be a lot harder to convince." Faith said before turning to Giles.

"Hey G-Man it okay if Spike comes over." Faith asked Giles.

"Yes on one condition, that you never call me that again" Giles said before leaving to go call the institute that Darla was suppose to be in.

"Mom why is Spike coming to see Faith here, why not at her own house." Conner said slightly confused.

"Oh Buffy and Faith wanted to surprise you guys, but I guess that cats out of the bag, they live here now, Faith is somewhere in the east wing, and Buffy obviously is in Angel's room." Jenny told her sons.

"Cool" Conner said knowing that he would see more of Dawn this way as she visited her sisters.

"I'm going to find Buffy" Angel said, heading for the door until a hand on his shoulder on his hand stopped him.

"I think she needs to come back on her own" Jenny said smiling reassuringly at her son.

"She loves you Angel, she just needs to get over the shock" With one last smile at her sons Jenny went off to start dinner.

Sensing that his brother needed a distraction, Conner moved to his side.

"Hey wanna check out Faiths room, before Spike gets over here and they start going at it like bunnies." Conner said with a smile. Angel just nodded, his mind still focused on Buffy, he let his younger brother guide him upstairs.

Dinner had finished two hours ago and Buffy still hadn't shown up. Angel was up in his room sitting on his bed and clutching Buffy's favourite stuff animal, a stuffed pig she fondly called Mr. Gordo. Dinner was a quiet affair, with Faith barely eating before excusing herself.

Angel had enough waiting, he was going to go out and find his girlfriend and make sure she knew that he wanted her and only her. Darla was a part of his past, a past he had thought he had left behind. Grabbing his favourite leather jacket, he started to head out when the phone rang.

Jenny just got to the phone before Angel.

"Hello Giles's residence…Buffy thank goodness are you okay . . . Are you sure you sound a little upset. . . Faith sure thing do you want to speak to Angel first he's right here . . . I'll just go get her then." Jenny by-passed her son, making sure she kept the phone away from him.

Angel felt hurt that Buffy hadn't wanted to speak with him. He blindly followed his mother, and dimly was aware that his brother and father had also by now joined them. Faith's room was slightly isolated from the others, her explanation was after being so close with her sisters she wanted some space. They finally reached her room and Jenny softly knocked on the door.

"Faith, Buffy's on the phone asking to speak to you and only you, she says its important."

In a flash the door was open and the phone was out of Jenny's hand before any of them could react faith started yelling into the phone.

"Where, the hell have you been, do have any idea how worried I've been or Angel, that man is scared to death that something has happened to you and now don't even want to speak to him, and people think I'm the evil twin." Faith had calmed down a bit but was talking a bit louder then normal.

"Faith" Buffy's soft voice came up from the phone, and in an instant all of Faiths anger disappeared with concern quickly taking it's place. She had never heard her sister speak like that, like she was so close to losing it but had to remain in control because if she slipped she would never stop crying if she started.

"Buffy what is it, what's wrong."

"It's Dawn" those two words sent a cold shiver down Faith's spine as she tried not to think of the worst.

TBC

A.N I'm really sorry that I have taken so long to update, but I started to write this chapter, a while ago then I got caught up with work and my parents have decided to paint the house. Anyway I hope you like.

Please review I really like reviews and it really does make me update faster.


	17. Dawn's Attack

A.N Um I've reposted this chapter because I spelt Connor's name wrong so I went through and corrected it, besides from that nothing has changed.

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Joss is Boss

Faith wasted no time in getting to the hospital, the entire Giles family behind her. Rounding a corner she saw her twin pacing a waiting room while their mother sat in a chair crying silently.

"Buffy" Faith called getting her sisters attention, then the two girls were embracing each other giving comfort to the other while they prayed for their younger sister.

"Has there been any news" Jenny asked sitting next to Joyce offering her support.

"No, it's been an hour, why haven't we heard anything?" Joyce asked frantically.

"What happened" Faith demanded, she hated being in the dark. Everyone turned to Buffy, waiting for the answer.

"After I left I just started walking not really paying any attention to where I was going when I hear a scream." Buffy paused trying to rein in her emotions so she could finish her story. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angel move slightly towards her, Buffy moved so she was in his arms.

Angel gave a relived sigh when Buffy came to him. Angel had been so scared when she wouldn't talk to him on the phone, but now he understood that she had other things on her mind. He then listened carefully stroking her arms as Buffy continued.

"So when I looked up to see where the scream came from I was completely surprised to see mom's house. Then the scream came again and I was alarmed when it was clear where it was coming from. I just reacted before I knew it I was in the lounge and there was Dawn lying on the floor holding her stomach trying to keep her blood in with a man standing over her, knife in his hands." Buffy's eye's had taken a glazed look and Giles knew she was reliving the event as she spoke.

"Dawn tried to warn me but I didn't care as the man went to hit her. I tackled him away, we struggled for the knife but I managed to get it. I . . . uh slashed him across the chest and he bolted I didn't even try to chase him. I just grabbed the phone dialled for an ambulance, then mom, then Faith; by the time the paramedics had arrived Dawn had lost consciousness. Mom was just arriving as they were loading her into the ambulance and we followed. The rest you know." Buffy was trying her hardest to keep strong for her family but she couldn't help the few tears that had escaped and were immediately wiped away by Angel.

"Do you know who the attacker is?" Connor asked wanting to go out and seriously hurt the person who had attacked his girlfriend.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you" Buffy could see the gears working in his mind and knew what Connor would do if she told him the name of the attacker.

"Why not" Connor demanded stepping closer to Buffy, Angel glared at his brother and pulled Buffy closer to him.

"For that exact reason, you're not thinking straight Connor and I'm not letting another person I care about get hurt because of me." Buffy looked at Faith dead in the eyes for the last part and suddenly Faith understood.

"That bastard, why doesn't he get the damn message?" Faith growled causing Giles to move away from the look in her eyes.

"Faith you know who did this?" Jenny asked. Faith just nodded but further conversation was halted as a doctor walked up to them dressed in O.R scrubs.

Joyce stood up with Buffy and Faith flanking her sided. Together the three Summers women approached the doctor hoping for good news.

"How is she?" Joyce's voice trembled and she felt her two eldest daughters grasp her hands.

"She's stable at the moment, we moved her to intensive care and we will be closely monitoring her over the next 24 hours." The doctor informed them and almost immediately the tension in the sir cleared.

"Can we go see her?" Connor asked quietly.

"Only one or two at a time and only for a couple of minutes each" the doctor then excused himself and let the family have a moment to relax.

Buffy jumped into Angel's arms and gave him a hard passionate kiss, in light of recent events she had forgiven him, but still wanted more information on the girl who had been at their house. They all decided that Joyce and Connor could see Dawn first, as they walked off everyone but Faith sat down.

"Hey I'm going to call the gang they should be here as well." Before Faith could completely leave the room Buffy asked if Faith could keep the attackers identity a secret for a while and Faith reluctantly agreed.

Buffy then walked over to Angel sat in his lap and basked in his presence and the calmness of the moment. Buffy dreaded the moment when she would have to tell the others of the attacker, she shivered as she remembered a face she thought she would never have to see again. As Angel tightened his grip around her Buffy thought of one name.

Parker.

A.N R and R please.


	18. Parker

A.N There is mention of attempted rape n this chapter it's not detailed at all just mentioned but if it bothers you just skip past it.

Chapter 18

It took close to an hour for the entire gang to arrive at the hospital. Five times Buffy had to stop Faith from leaving; the arguments were heated but oddly quiet as if for once they didn't want the others to know they were fighting.

No one really spoke much as most of them only knew what had basically happened, Connor had returned after 15 minutes as he sat next to his brother Faith went in to see Dawn while Buffy returned to Angel's lap. Angel was concerned at how quite and fidgety Buffy seemed at the comment of how she thought that Dawn's injury were her fault, really made him uncomfortable.

Faith came out at the same time the gang showed up, she headed them off and filled them in, soon all the boys started swearing and the girls threw concerned/sympathetic glances at Buffy, who was still sitting in the safety of her Angel's lap started to tense up, Angel in response gripped her a little harder getting more confused and angry at the situation by the second.

"I need some air" Buffy's quite and small voice startled everyone and again she was at the centre of attention.

"Ok one of us will go with you" Tara was the first to respond, she didn't know Buffy as well as the others but they did share a bound of sorts.

"No, I'll be fine besides I just time to myself, and to change my clothes." She said glancing down at her cloths which were still covered in Dawn's blood.

She stood up and started towards the exit when a hand gripped her wrist, turning around she looked into Angel's face, she could see the worry and confusion, with slight anger in his eye's and she suddenly had a thought. Parker was gonna come after everyone she loved, so she would have no where to go but to him, Parker would kill Angel just because he loved Buffy but most of all because she loved him back.

Buffy started to think about how she would live if that happened and came up with the solution that she simply couldn't, she knew now Angel was her soul-mate, it didn't matter if they were just teenagers not even out of high school, she knew deep in her core that Angel was the only man she would ever love with her entire heart and if she was the reason something happened to him it would kill her.

The only thing she could do was to end it before it was too late, but even now it was too late they were so much of each other that the decision to leave him voluntarily was almost as painful as if he got hurt. Taking a deep breath, Buffy made her eyes go cold and wrenched her arm out of his grip, she saw a brief look of surprised before she stared at this chest cause there was no way she could do this while looking into his warm, chocolate eyes.

"Angel I think we should stop seeing each other" Buffy was trying so hard to stop her tears from falling that she almost missed the collective gasp of the room.

"What" Angel couldn't think, this was just so sudden not even five minutes ago she was clutching him as if was the only thing keeping her from falling apart and know she was breaking up with him.

"I just don't feel the same way I used to and I think it would be unfair to you if I remained in this relationship" Oh so painfully Buffy reached up to her neck and unclasped the necklace he had given her, the one she had never taken off except to shower, and placed it into his hands.

"I hope someday you find a girl truly deserving of this and your love"

"I don't have to find her, she's standing right in front of me, even if she has lost her mind" Angel didn't mean to sound as angry as he did but her actions and words were really hurting him, so he lashed out.

"Don't please just move on, if I really mean anything at all just forget about me" with that she turned her back to him, to see the entire gang standing there, that was when her control broke and the tears started to flow freely down her cheek.

"Tara, would you mind taking me to Angel's I need to change and get my stuff." she was surprised at how calm her voice sounded even as her heart was slowly breaking inside her, how was she even breathing, she felt like she was dying from the inside.

"S sure thing" Tara gathered the younger girl in her arms and lead her out of the waiting room, nobody noticed that Giles had managed to get look at Buffy's face, he was shocked to see the girl crying, when she didn't sound like she could care less about his son a minute ago. Giles started to suspect something else was going on that his family didn't know anything about.

Angel just stood there numbly staring at the space where Buffy was a second ago, why was she doing this, they loved each other he knew they did no matter what she said. He was whishing he could go back to yesterday when the hardest thing was being in a different country to his girlfriend. This just didn't make any sense and he was dammed he was just going to let her leave like that.

Faith saw his movement before the others and she managed to block him off before he could even move more then ten steps.

"Move out of my way Faith" Angel gritted out from clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Angel but I can't let you go after her, she needs her space right now, and you need to calm down before you even think about seeing her again." Faith knew what Buffy had been thinking, and while she understood her reasoning she still thought that her twin had done the wrong thing.

"Calm down I don't need to calm down I need Buffy here with me smiling like nothing ever could go wrong" Angel wasn't even aware of the tears running down his face or his fathers supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Faith, we have to tell them, it's only fair" everyone turned to see Joyce standing in the doorway.

"Mom" Faith was going to say more but her mother cut her off.

"I don't know exactly what happened here but I can guess what did, and I know I wouldn't be too wrong." Joyce looked calmly at Angel, who felt him calming almost immediately.

"Whatever she said or did let me tell you right now she didn't mean it and I can tell you that she is hurting just as much as you are probably even more so." Connor who had remained silent since he emerged from Dawn's room suddenly exploded.

"Yeah I'm bet she feels real bad for telling my brother just how much she doesn't love him, she didn't even shed a single tear for her sister who could die, and from what she said earlier, all of this could be her fault."

Before anyone knew what had happened Wesley had Connor against the wall, his forearm pressing tightly against the boy's throat.

"Wesley stop it" the demand came from Willow but Wesley just ignored her.

"I will let you go on one condition; you will keep your mouth shut about things you have no idea about. Buffy is more caring then you could ever imagine her earlier actions just prove that." He gave Connor a shove and stood away letting Connor fall to his feet.

"Will somebody explain what the hell is going on" Jenny looked slightly sheepish for her out burst but stiffened up and meet eyes with everyone.

"I think Riley should start the explanation as he was there when this began, but first we should get comfortable this is going to take a while." everyone just looked shocked at the reasonable statement that came from Cordelia's mouth, She however just shrugged it off and moved towards the closest seat taking Doyle with her.

"This all starts when a guy by the name of Parker Abrahams approached me and asked about Buffy, apparently he had seen her at the Bronze the night before. Parker had a reputation of get some get gone, and he had a particular thing for virgins. I knew this and stated simply that Buffy wouldn't give him the time of day. He just smiled and walked away." Riley looked down at his hands if he knew then what was gonna happen he would of, well he didn't know what he would've of done but he wouldn't of let the bastard near Buffy. Suddenly a hand covered one of his and he looked up to see Sam smiling reassuringly at him, he smiled back and listened as Xander carried on with the story.

"We didn't hear anything from him for a while and we all thought that he got the hint, then one night he shows up at the Bronze and keeps trying to get Buffy to dance with him, finally me and Doyle had to drag his sorry ass out of there that was the same night someone attacked Buffy." Angel perked up at this he was starting to get a real ugly picture in his head.

"You think it was him that attacked Buffy" He stated rather then asked.

"Yeah, Buffy had left the club not long after we threw him out and I got worried about her walking home but she had left while I went to the bathroom." Xander looked like he would've done anything to take that night back but he knew he couldn't, he patted Anya's arm when she wrapped it around him.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Giles asked.

"We did, but they couldn't prove anything, and besides Parker's dad is the Chief of police so even if we could he probably could've gotten away with it." Willow told them holding onto Oz for support, Angel definitely wasn't gonna like what was coming.

"There's more I can tell, you guys wouldn't re-act like you did if that was just the reason." Angel braced himself for what was most likely the ugliest part of the story.

"Mon, she was out of town and Dawn was staying at a friends place. I was late home cause I had detention for something. As I approached the house I saw the door wide open which was strange since Buffy had started to lock it whenever she was home alone, then when I walked in I started to hear what sounded like a struggle coming from upstairs. I ran up and opened Buffy's door and there was Parker kneeling above Buffy on her bed and trying to . . . To" Faith couldn't finish her sentence and Angel didn't think he wanted her to, he could finish it himself. He looked up to see Spike holding Faith to his chest as she tried to control her emotions.

"I managed to get him off her, Buffy's arm was bruised and swollen, most likely broken but besides that and her ripped cloths it looked like he hadn't done anything. While I was trying to make sure she was alright Parker came from behind me, Buffy managed to muffle a warning but it was too late, instead of taking the knife in my back, I got it straight into my gut."

'_That explains the scar I've seen on her mid-section"_

"Parker freaked and ran out of the house, I had enough strength to dial 911 and get an ambulance, before succumbing to blood loss, I don't remember anything after that."

"So the cops still didn't do anything" Jenny asked disbelieving.

"Actually being the police chiefs son doesn't get you off as something as bad as attempted rape and assault leading to coma, however when the police went to bring him into questioning he had disappeared, they kept high alert for about a month but it became obvious that Parker was smart enough not to come back, at least that's what we thought." Joyce tried to smile but it was strained the past 24 hours had been hard on her, and she had a feeling that the next couple of days were just going to get worst.

"Coma, who was in a coma?" Connor asked confused on that part.

"I was for about 3 months; the doctors say it was a miracle I woke up at all." Faith then walked up straight up to Angel and looked him dead in the eye.

"Buffy loves you, that's why se dumped you, she is trying to protect you from the insanity that is Parker, just let her have some time before trying to get her back, but do try angel cause I can tell you now, If B thinks someone she loves is in danger because of her first thing she will do is space herself from that person then go after the threat herself. She can not face Parker a one do you understand" When Angel nodded his head dumbly Faith announced that she was going to try and get some sleep and that everyone should do the same.

Everyone agreed except Joyce who was gonna stay at the hospital in case Dawn woke up. Connor tried to stay but his parents made him leave with the promise that Joyce would call him first if anything changed. when Angel got to his room he was saddened to see all of Buffy's things gone, then he had a second look on his bed , there sitting against his pillows was Buffy's most loved pig Mr. Gordo. A slight smile graced his face maybe things weren't that bad after all.

A.N I am so sorry that I've taken forever to update but my life has been pretty chaotic, especially at work, but I made myself sit down and write you guys a chapter. So I hope you liked. Also I couldn't remember Parker's last name or if it was even mentioned on the show so if its wrong I apologize.


	19. Reunited

Chapter 19

The next day was the first day back for school, everyone had decided to go in an attempt to get their minds off Dawn and Parker. In the homeroom everyone was surprised to see Buffy seated in her usual seat looking as calm as ever.

"Hey guys, you just get here?" For someone who had just broken up with her boyfriend and her younger sister in hospital Buffy sounded way too cheery.

"Yeah Buffy are you feeling alright?" Fred asked concerned that their friend has turned to drugs in this stressful time.

"Peachy with a side of keen" The bell rang and all conversation was cut off as the teacher took the role and read daily notices. When the bell rand for their first class Buffy took off not leaving a chance for her friends to question her behaviour.

"Faith is your twin on drugs" Anya asked bluntly

"No she is trying to show Parker that he isn't getting to her, but I don't know how long she will be able to keep up the act especially if Dawn di . . ." She couldn't finish that thought and smiled gratefully at Spike as he wrapped his arm around her.

Angel was looking down the hallway where Buffy had disappeared down a concerned expression on his face letting his friends guide him to class he had decided he'd rather be in danger then not be with Buffy, the only trouble was getting her to agree. The rest of the day he went into auto-pilot giving one worded answers or just ignoring everyone all together by the end of the day he had come up with a solid plan.

Meanwhile Buffy tried to avoid her friends as much as possible making sure that Parker wouldn't hurt one of them next, she felt so horrible at how she was treating Angel but she had no choice he would not get hurt because of her, yet at the same time she couldn't help missing his calming presence. So it was with a tired mind that she entered her empty house, noting the fact that her sister and mother was at the hospital with Dawn, she still hadn't woken up and the doctors were getting concerned.

Trudging up to her room she entered not even seeing the person on her bed until he spoke.

"Buffy" Angel said standing up.

"Angel, what are you doing here, how did you even get in" Buffy as so startled that she forgot to make her voice cold and uncaring, if Parker saw another guy in her room well she didn't want to think what he would do to said guy.

"I climbed the tree and entered through your window, we need to talk" Angel gathered up all his courage and waited for her reply.

"I don't think we do Angel, I think you need to leave" this time her voice was cold but Angel noticed how her eye's kept ticking over to the window as if she expected someone to be looking through it. Going over he shut her curtains and sat on her bed.

"I know what your doing Buffy and it's not going to work on me"

"Oh and what am I doing" Buffy needed him out of there before her resolved weakened and she ended up in his arms.

"Your pushing everyone you care about away so that Parker doesn't have an excuse to hurt them, then I'm guessing you were going to face him alone." when she wouldn't meet his eyes Angel knew he had hit the jackpot standing up he grasped her shoulders making her look at him in surprise.

"If you think any of us would let you do that then you are not giving us much credit, we all love you Buffy and want you safe" Angel took it as a good sign that she hadn't moved away from him but as he stared into her eyes he saw the confusion and pain that she was in.

"But he hurt any of you because of me I wouldn't live myself especially you Angel, I love you so much and the thought of losing you nearly kills me if it actually happened I would . . ." Buffy's ramble was cut off as Angel placed his lips over hers, savouring the taste he pulled her closer, it might've been only a day but he had missed her.

Buffy completely forgot about what she was saying as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer, slowly they moved towards her bed clothes being removed in the possess together they helped each other forget the past couple of day's in the love they created together.

Afterwards Buffy cuddled up to angel's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss against her slightly sweaty forehead.

"I'm still scared Angel, you have no idea what Parker is capable of" Buffy shivered as she remembered seeing Parker standing over Dawn with a bloody knife in his hands.

"It's going to be all right Buffy, I don't get hurt easily and did you really think everyone else was going to let you face that bastard alone." Angel replied pulling her closer and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"But what if" Once again Angel halted her question with a kiss when he pulled back they were both slightly panting.

"What if what?" he asked smirking slightly

"You know that won't work every time right" Buffy said smiling

"I know how about we have a shower get dressed, pick up some food and go visit everyone at the hospital" Buffy nodded and got out of bed to walk to the shower a seductive sway to her hips, looking back at Angel who was still in the bed she smirked then went into the bathroom, quicker then lighting angel was after and had her pinned against the shower wall kissing her with all the love he could muster.

Sometime after that the arrived at the hospital, Buffy apologised to everyone and went to see her sister.

"So what do we do now?" Doyle asked tightening his arm around Cordelia.

"Well the police are on alert for Parker, but I think it's best if we don't leave Buffy alone too much, she is his main target." Giles said getting agreeing nods from most of the guy's

"I want to stay with Dawn keep an eye on her" Conner stated nobody could see a reason why he couldn't and thought it was best to keep him out of the more dangerous things.

"Well we all can keep an eye on her at school, and she hardly goes anywhere without one of us" Willow put in.

"That's good but may I suggest at having at least two guys with her" Wesley suggested.

"Guy's I love your concern but Buffy is not gong to agree to that, she will not be treated like a prisoner even if it's for her own safety" Faith said

"How about we protect each other" everyone turned to see Buffy standing a few feet away.

Angel went up and held her hand showing his support, she gave him a tight smile before continuing.

"I mean our group is made up of couples right so why don't we have it so that two couples are grouped together and they protect everyone in that group" No one could see a flaw in the plan and it helped protect everyone.

They came up with the different groups.

Riley & Sam with Tara & Wesley

Gunn &Fred with Faith & Spike

Cordelia & Doyle with Xander & Anya

Willow & Oz with Angel and Buffy also

Everyone decided to rotate the pairings so they wouldn't start getting sick of each other.

"Now remember Parker is extremely dangerous but you must act like nothing is wrong" Giles said

Everyone nodded heads and clung more tightly to their respective other.

TBC

A.N So, so sorry about the long wait between updates but I've had horrible writers block and work has been crazy but we got some new people so I should be able to update a little more easier


	20. Bad News Good News

Chapter 20

For two week s no one saw or heard anything that could be from Parker, though times when Buffy was out around town and once at the Bronze she had the feeling that someone was watching her. When ever that happened everyone gathered at Angel's house and partners were switched around, always randomly so Parker would never know who Buffy was with.

The police also had no luck finding him, though how hard they were actually trying was anyone's guess, Buffy and Faith managed to go to the hospital at least once everyday also never at the same time so Parker couldn't learn a routine and ambush Buffy on the way. Dawn was slowly getting better but she had yet to wake up, the doctors were beginning to suspect like Faith she was going to fall into coma, but since her attack was more severe it would be most likely that if Dawn did lapse into a coma she would not wake up. 

"How you holding up?" angel asked Buffy while handing her a coffee, they were in his room, Buffy had moved back in at his insistence and she didn't really feel like sleeping in a house by herself most of the time, while her mom stayed with Dawn.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that" she turned to look out his window the sun was setting making shadows along his garden. She thought she saw one move but she put it down to paranoia and stress.

"Willow called said if you felt up to it everyone's going to the Bronze tomorrow night, you haven't been out much since you received the news about Dawn" It was true after everyone had been told about Dawn's chances at falling into a coma Buffy had stopped going out except to see her sister.

"I feel guilty I guess, like it's wrong for me to go out and have fun while she may never wake up again, he was suppose to come after me" she shrugged off those bad thoughts as much as she could, but the longer everything went on unresolved the more she thought about it.

"In a way he did" when Buffy looked at him puzzled Angel elaborated.

"If I was him, I would try and force you to come to me, make it so you had no one to turn to, that you was so desperate for everything to stop, that you would just give up and come willingly." at her startled expression he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to him.

"It's so hard I'm trying to be strong for Faith and mom, and the way Connor stares at me when I go see Dawn I know he believes I should be in that bed and not her, and a part of me agrees." Buffy didn't like this feeling of helplessness and despair she had been feeling ever since the whole situation with Parker had started.

"Don't worry about Connor, he's just angry that his girlfriend is in hospital and he couldn't do anything to have prevented it" Angel made a mental note to speak to his younger sibling Buffy didn't need Connor accusing her of Dawn's state right now.

"You know I think I will go to the Bronze tomorrow, who knows it might be fun" Buffy knew that it would be anything but fun, every time she left the house she was waiting for Parker to spring up out of bushes or from an ally and get her.

"Well that's tomorrow night sorted so what are we going to do with the rest of the night" Angel sent a suggestive smirk to his girlfriend as if he already knew what they were going to do.

"I think we could find something to occupy our time" Buffy whispered leaning closer to Angel and tilting her head up so their lips were inches apart.

"Like what" 

"Well we could always go help you parents sort out that spare room.' Buffy said pulling back and started towards the bedroom door, but before she had taken five steps strong arms wrapped around her waist, and soft kisses were being placed up and down on her neck.

"I think they can manage by themselves" Angel mumbled as he moved his non-resistant girlfriend towards their bed. Buffy loved times like this when she was in her angel's arms the world and her worries melted away till there was nothing but them and their pleasure.

"Mommy?" Connor's head snapped up when he heard the weak whisper looking towards his girlfriend he was relieved to see her eyes flutter open, before he could say anything though she took one look at him and screamed.

"Dawn what is it, come on it's me Connor" Connor started to panic, when Dawn didn't calm down, then the door burst open as Faith barged in obviously hearing her sister's scream.

"Dawnie thank god you woke up, you had us all worried there kiddo" As soon as her sister entered dawn calmed down a little but still wouldn't let Connor get near her.

'Faith what happened, where's mom and Buffy, who is this guy, and why do look older?" Faith and Connor both stilled as the questions poured out of Dawn's mouth. Faith motioned for Connor to leave, he was about to refuse but Faith just grabbed his arm and forced him outside; she gave him instructions to find both Joyce and Dawn's doctor.

When Faith re-entered her sister's hospital room, she saw Dawn holding her stomach and grimacing slightly. She went over and gently moved her arms away. Faith saw that Dawn had pulled some of her stitches most likely when she was panicking at the sight of Connor.

"Faith what is going on, why am I in hospital, how come I feel different?" Faith saw tears form and gently embraced the youngest Summers'.

"Sshh everything will be explained soon, we just have to wait for mom and the doctor to get here" before Dawn could ask any more questions the door opened again and Joyce and a middle-aged doctor walked in.

"Oh my baby girl thank goodness, I don't understand Faith Connor said there was something wrong she looks fine to me." Before Faith could answer Dawn spoke.

"Connor is that the name of the boy that was in here when I woke up, where's Buffy" Dawn was starting to get annoyed at her questions being ignored; she could sense that something was missing but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

'Dawn how old are you" The doctor asked, Dawn glanced at him weirdly before answering.

"Ten almost eleven, Faith and Buffy have just turned thirteen their twins." 

"Mrs Summer's I need to speak with you outside" leaving Dawn in Faiths care Joyce followed the doctor.

"I don't understand why does she not remember her boyfriend and why does she think she is ten years old?" Joyce didn't know how much more she could cope before she broke, Dawn was suppose to wake up and everything would go back to normal, the police will arrest Parker and lock him up, and Buffy could finally move on with her life, now it would seem things were going to get even more complicated.

"In some certain cases after the mind has suffered a traumatic event it blocks it out, now Dawn's case is slightly more severe, she truly thinks that she is ten and doesn't remember anything about the last 6 years, this explains her re-action to the young Mr. Giles." The doctors heart went out to Joyce they had been his patients since they moved here, and he saw this family go through more pain then most, yet they kept going on strong, he truly hoped that they could get past this latest hurdle. 

"Will she ever get her memory back?" Joyce was slightly scared about the answer, her heart went out to Connor Dawn's reaction must of hurt him and the simple fact that she might not ever remember their relationship might just push the young teen over the edge and make him do something stupid, like get revenge on the person who had caused this.

"It's hard to say some do, some don't, some get parts of it back, we will have to keep her here for a bit longer while her stomach wounds heal a bit more, we will do everything we can to get her back to how she was before." The doctor went back into the room and ran some tests before saying that Dawn needed some rest, Faith headed off going to find Buffy and tell her the news, while Joyce stayed until Dawn fell asleep.

When Joyce finally emerged from her daughter's room, she was shocked to see Jenny there with a coffee for her.

"Here have this and tonight you're staying at ours, no arguments I know you're not getting proper rest and this way you don't have to go to an empty house." Joyce didn't know what happened one minute she was fine and the next she was sitting next to Jenny sobbing out all her pain from the past few years.

"You know what with everything going on I still can't forget that their father doesn't even want to be down here for them, I knew he worked a lot but this, one of his own daughters is in hospital while the an other is getting stalked by a psycho and still he wont come here." Joyce's voice had gone from pain filled to anger while talking about her ex.

"Are you that surprised, honestly I'm glad he's not here I don't need any more trouble" Joyce started at Buffy's voice; she got up and gave her eldest a hug, Buffy said Faith had filled her in. Joyce took a good look at her face and saw that she was smiling and being strong for her sake, but one look in her eye's told how much strain she was under, and Joyce knew that if Angel wasn't in her daughter's life Buffy would've given up at the first mention of Parker.

Together the three women headed back to the Giles' not one of them noticing Parker hidden in the shadows watching them. 

TBC 


	21. Missing and Kissing

Chapter 21

Buffy stood in front of her and Angel's wardrobe trying to find something to wear to the Bronze. She grimaced as she remembered the days earlier events, Connor had come home his presence just seemed to upset Dawn, he was taking it out on everyone but especially Buffy, he stilled blamed her for the attack and know he seemed to put Dawns memory lose on her as well. Twice she had to stop Angel from beating him up for what he said about her, soon Faith just dragged Connor away from the house without an explanation just saying she will be back in time to got to the Bronze.

That thought pulled Buffy back to her quest of finding the right outfit, a part of her still felt guilty while Dawn was in hospital with some of her memories missing, shaking that thought aside she put on a happy face for her friends, no need for her to bring them down. Finally she settled on low cut jeans and a red halter top. She had just finished changing when Angel walked into the room; he was already dressed for the Bronze going for his trademark black, though Buffy wasn't going to complain Black looked very good on her boyfriend.

"Hey, you ready yet, I think Faith is starting to get impatient" Angel saw the smile on Buffy's face but he knew that if he looked into her eyes he wouldn't see them sparkling t\like they did when she really was happy, but just dim orbs as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Just about" She quickly did her hair and placed some lip gloss on her lips, grabbing her bag she took Angel's hand and together they left the room.

"About time, I was worried I was going to have grey hair before you were ready" Faith teased from her place in front of Spike with his arms wrapped around her.

"Unlike you some of us actually care about how we look" Buffy shot back, though she did notice her twin did look quite good tonight, as usual Faith had on black leather pants, and a black top that showed off her midriff.

"I think she always looks eatable" Spike said earning an eye roll from Buffy.

"No one asked you Spike" Angel said trying not to laugh at the childish banter.

"Come on we better go before the gang gets worried" at the slight comment everyone remembered exactly what was happening at the moment and everyone turned a concerned gaze to Buffy who squirmed uncomfortably under their gazes, placing a happy smile she grabbed Angel's arm and walked out of the house, she was not going to let Parker ruin the night.

They arrived at the Bronze and quickly found the gang or more accuracy Willow, Wesley, Doyle and Fred, the other's were either on the dance floor or getting drinks, or in Oz's case on stage playing with his band. The girls sat down and immediately started talking to Fred and Oz, Spike and Angel went to get drinks. From time to time another two showed up giving their feet a rest from dancing as another two went off to the dance floor. Buffy and Angel remained at the table both content to watch their friends have some fun.

Buffy was in a conversation with Anya why she couldn't remember when she felt that someone was watching her, she looked over to Angel but he was in deep conversation with Riley and Sam, not wanting to bother him, Buffy excused herself to the bathroom, to freshen up. She got halfway there when her world went black.

Angel looked up from his conversation with the two college students to see Buffy no longer sitting at the table, when he asked Anya she said Buffy had gone to the bathroom, relaxing a little he went to get some more drinks, all the while trying to ignore a feeling that something was wrong, he had to wait for a bit, the Bronze was unusually crowded for a school night so the bar was quite busy. When he finally got back to the table his bad feeling intensified as he noticed Buffy still hadn't returned, seeing Willow he asked her to check on Buffy, she smiled at his concern and went off in the direction of the bathrooms.

The waiting seemed to go on forever he didn't even noticed that everyone had come off the dance floor, then he saw Willow and only Willow, his heart jumped up into his throat at her worried look. She went strait to Oz who had managed to get someone to replace him playing for a bit; he put his arms around her to comfort her. Willow took a breath and looked straight at Angel, he knew before she said anything.

"She's not in there" Some of the group was confused at the statement, until Tara pointed out that Buffy was among them, the confusion quickly turned to alarm, Faith went up o Willow.

"Are you sure, I mean she could've been in on e of the cubicles or something" She almost started to shake the redhead but Spike held her back.

"I think we better check the entire building, make sure she just hasn't seen an old friend and is catching up." Wesley said, he was the oldest of them all, and so everyone spot of looked up to him, they quickly spread out checking everywhere for their blond hair friend, when that didn't work they started to ask patrons if they had seen her. They all reconvened at the table, Angel was really starting to panic.

" A couple of people saw someone matching Buffy's description getting lead out of here by some older guy, apparently she looked drunk" Sam told them of her findings, and everyone knew, Parker had got Buffy.

"I think we should head back to Angel's tell her mother and call the police" Everyone was shocked at the reasonable idea that had just came out of Cordelia's mouth, however before anyone could comment Angel was out of his seat putting his coat on and grabbing Buffy's things, he was almost at the exit before everyone else caught up.

Dawn sat in her hospital room miserable and scared, apparently she was really fifteen going on sixteen and she had lost her memories from a traumatic event, they wouldn't say exactly what happened deciding it was better if she tried to remember on her own. Dawn didn't have to guess much something to do with someone stabbing her; she shivered every time she tried to remember it all she saw was a menacing figure and what sounded like Buffy calling her name.

Buffy hadn't even seen her once she had woken up, their mother was almost constantly here, and so was Faith, also that young boy but Faith took him away when Dawn asked her too. She felt like she should know him somehow but whenever she tried to remember anything at all about the last six years all she got was nothing, hitting her pillows in frustration Dawn tried to hold back tears, even though she thought she was ten everyone else said she was fifteen so she was determined to act her age.

The door opened to reveal her doctor, Simon was his name he was nice and never pushed her to remember things.

"Hello Dawn, how are we today" He looked up from his notes to wait for his answer.

"My stitches itch and I still can't remember anything after the day my school went on a field trip to the zoo." she looked down she was thinking about how that boy Conner! From what her mother said, he looked so sad the last time she had seen him, and a part of her heart twisted at the sight.

""its okay we don't expect everything to come back to you over night, this is going to take time and hard work with a councillor that specializes in this sort of thing." The young doctor smiled at his patient the door opened again this time revealing Connor Giles, Simon opened his mouth to object when Connor just threw him a desperate stare.

"Look I'm not going to stay long I just wanted to give Dawn these" he held up a bouquet of white orchids that had a purple tinge around the edges, Dawns favourite type of flowers.

"I know you don't remember me but I want you to get better so you do, if you need anything at all just tell the doctor I'll make sure he has my number." With that he placed the flowers on her bedside table and before anyone could move or say anything gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

It was as if someone had unlocked a door in her head, everything came back to her, images and sounds of her life for the past six years, and Connor, she couldn't believe she had forgotten him the kisses they had shared and just those quiet times when they held each other, the past Summer with his granddad missing and the sneaking off together to gaze at the stars and forget everything. Everything hit her so quickly that she just sat there numb, basking in all the feelings, then she noticed that Connor was about to leave.

"Wait, Conner Malcolm Giles, if you leave this room by the powers that be I will make sure I never kiss you again." That comment made Connor turn around and stare at Dawn who just giggled and held out her arms to him. He didn't remember crossing the space between them just going to Dawn and giving her the most loving hugs he had ever given her while being careful not to hit her stitches.

"Well this is a first, I guess love can conquer everything" It was then the two teens remembered the doctor was still in the room, the both blushed scarlet while Simon just watched amused.

"Connor I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while I ask Dawn some questions" Only at Dawns nod did Connor leave, but there was not a force in heaven that could make him drop the smile on his face, that was until he saw his brother standing in the hallway looking lost.

"Angel? Bro?" Angel turned his gaze to his younger sibling and the despair in them made Connor lose his smile.

"He has her Connor, that psycho has her" Connor couldn't believe this were they ever going to get a break, couldn't something good happen without a negative consequence to follow. He pushed aside his slight anger at everything and went to his brother, feeling guilty over the way he had treated Buffy recently.

"You will get her back Angel" at the look in his brothers eyes Connor severely hoped they would, otherwise who knew what Angel would do.

TBC

A.N I think I made this a little too dramatic, everyone does say I'm a drama queen, but I do love angst-y moments, makes thing so much more interesting. So I hope you like, I have a feeling this story is coming to an end, but I still have a few chapters to go. Also if any wants to know why Angel went to the hospital, his mom said that Connor was going to pay a final visit to Dawn until she got her memory back.


	22. Captured

The first thing Buffy noticed was the drummer playing heavy metal inside her head, then the foul taste in her dry mouth, it wasn't until she tried to raise her hand to rubbed her forehead did she realise that she was tied up. Glancing around for the first time she took in her surroundings, a large empty room with one window to her left with new looking bars on it. The door itself look solid enough that she knew even if she somehow broke free there was no way she could break that down.

The door in question started to open revealing her captor, not like she didn't know who it was anyway there was only one person who would kidnap her.

"Hello Buf, you don't mind me calling you that do you, now you have caused me a lot of trouble, how do you think I should repay you." Parker bent down to sniff her hair making Buffy flinch away from him.

"Ah the more you fear me the better you smell" he then placed a harsh kiss on her lips only to suddenly pull back when she bit hard onto his lip. Holding his lip he reared back and slapped her.

"Bitch, don't worry I'll make you pay" He then started to leave the room stopping only when Buffy said his name.

"They will find me, and you better pray for they will show you no mercy" Buffy refused to show her fear, instead held on to her hope that Angel and the others would find her quickly.

At Angel's house everyone was in chaos, Giles and Xander was arguing over calling the police, Xander believed that they wouldn't be any help, while Giles thought they could do something more, Jenny was consoling Joyce while the others were all trying to come up with where Parker could've taken Buffy though mostly they were arguing amongst themselves.

Angel stood up and grabbed the nearest vase and there it against the wall causing silence and everyone to look at him. Willow went to place a soothing hand on his shoulder but he just shook it off and walked out the house determined to find his beloved before that monster Parker could do anything to her, then he would make Parker pay for all the pain he had caused Buffy.

"I better go after him besides to sets of eyes are better then one." Spike said giving Faith a brief kiss while Giles went to call the police.

A.N I know this is very short but I wanted to give you guys something seeing as its been forever since I've updated this story, and to reassure you that I'm still continuing to write it.

So I hope you like.


	23. Finding Buffy

He hadn't been back in yet and Buffy didn't know whether if that was a good thing or not, she was still tied to the chair but she had managed to get the rope that was holding her right hand loose, and was starting on her left hand, she was glad that her feet weren't tied. She was hoping that Parker didn't have anyone helping him. The next time he came back in she was hoping to surprise him then fight him, using the door to escape, she didn't think he would've taken her out of Sunnydale.

This entire plan was based on two things, one if she could get her left hand free and that Parker didn't have anyone helping him, Buffy suddenly felt the rope go slack around her left hand, holding it so it looked liked she was still tied up Buffy waited for Parker to come back, then she would face her past so she could move on to the future with Angel.

The door started to open and Buffy held her breathe.

"Lorne" the other remaining occupants in the room looked at Giles as if he had lost his mind, which given everything he had been through recently could be likely.

"Um G-man you ok" Faith asked forgetting that she wasn't to use this nickname.

"I have a very good friend who is a P.I he should be able to help us." Giles said getting hopeful looks in return.

"Um if this guy is a P.I why didn't he help you find your father?" Anya asked

"He is based in L.A and was working on a case, he was the one who told me my father was in danger, look I'm going to give him a call, someone should try and get Angel and Spike back here." Giles left the room with Jenny and Joyce in tow.

Doyle sighed and reached for his cell phone since no one else seemed n any hurry to move, he liked Angel he had a seriousness about him that most of his other friends didn't have but also knew when to lighten up. He also knew like everyone else that he loved Buffy very much and would go to the end of the Earth to make sure she came back safe and sound. Sighing again he dialled Angel's number.

"Hey Angel . . . No we haven't heard anything yet, but your pa is going to try his friend Lorne and wanted you to come back to your house . . . I know Angel but you should let the professionals handle it . . . Yeah I can let you know." When he hanged up he saw all the others attention on him.

"He's not coming back unless he has Buffy or we know where she is" Cordelia rose up and wrapped her arms around him. Everyone hoped that they would find Buffy soon or who knows what Angel would do.

"Who was on the phone Peaches?" Spike asked rubbing his eye; Angel had gotten a little angry with him when Spike wouldn't go back to the mansion.

"Doyle my father has a friend who is a P.I he's going to see if he can help." Angel replied not lessening his stride, they had to find Buffy soon before Parker could finish what he started before, just the idea of that bastard touching his beautiful angel made Angel red with fury.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Spike asked.

"He wouldn't have been able to take Buffy far in the state she was in and there are plenty of abandoned buildings around the Bronze, so one by one we are going to check them out." The two teens once again lapsed into silence. It was another five minutes before they heard the sound of fighting nearby looking at each other they took off into a run Spike on his phone calling Faith to tell everyone that they might have found her.

He didn't know how but he knew that it was Buffy who was in the fight, he could feel her in his gut their love creating a bond stronger then blood or anything else. Bursting through a door he came to a complete standstill at the scene in front of him.

A.N Yes I know I'm evil for leaving it here. I swear I won't leave you guys hanging for long also just to let you know that this story is coming to an end soon any idea's on how you want it to end is much appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

There was a lot of blood in the room and a lot of it was on Buffy who was kneeling next to an unmoving Parker looking shocked. Angel looked closely to see if she was hurt but couldn't find any serious wounds on her just some light scrapes, moving cautiously he motioned Spike to stay back and get help, slowly he made his way to Buffy who had made no acknowledgement of his presence.

"Buffy" he asked softly but she didn't even look at him just kept staring at the dead body Angel knew Parker to be. He went to grab her arm but just as his hand connected with her arm she yanked it away and moved away from Angel, slowly she got up and began to pace muttering quietly to herself.

Angel grew concerned with her actions and quickly walked into her path and grabbed both her arms in a strong hold she tried to struggle but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go" she shouted at him startling him into releasing her she tried to walk away but Angel recovered enough to stop her.

"Buffy what happened?" Angel almost regretted asking when she looked into his eye's and all he saw misery and despair, her eyes looked so old and Angel was starting to wish that he had gotten here earlier even if it was just to stop her from attacking

"What happened is that I killed him, I killed him Angel" tears started to run down her face and Angel heard sirens in the distance.

"It was self-defence Buffy you haven't done anything wrong, he did, he was the one who couldn't take no for an answer, he was the one who attacked your family, if anyone is to blame here it's him not you, so please don't pull away from me Buffy I want to help." Angel could see he was getting through and gently once again reached for her, instead of pulling away Buffy collapsed into his arms sobbing, Angel just wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed the top of her head, thanking whatever god he could think of that she was alive and relatively unharmed.

They had to stay at the warehouse while the police gathered their statements and got evidence, Angel held Buffy to him when they removed Parker's body not wanting to remind her of the earlier events that led to his death even though Parker did deserve it in Angel's book. Suddenly two cars pulled up and all their friends and families came pouring out of them.

Faith, Joyce and Dawn were the first to reach Buffy pulling her out of Angel's arms and into a group hug making everyone smile at the reunited family, then it was her friends turn each of them giving her a warm hug, Willow wouldn't let go until Buffy made a joke about needing to breathe, then the police officer in charge came up and to Buffy's shock said she was free to go but advised that she go to the hospital and get checked out.

Buffy resisted at first but due to thee constant nagging by everyone she was soon in a car on the way to the hospital, she hadn't said much to anyone and she refused to let go of Angel's hand, Angel was starting to grow concern that it was just too much for his beloved to handle lifting their joint hands he placed a light kiss on the back of hers making her send a small smile his way before returning to stare out the window.

When they reached the hospital they tried to get Buffy to release Angel's hand but she refused then attacked one of the nurses when he tried to force them apart, she never saw the doctor with the needle until he injected into her arm knocking her out, Angel punched the doctor for that and Spike forced him outside.

"He shouldn't of done that, Parker drugged her to get her out of the bronze, she going to wake up thinking that maniac still has her" Angel said pacing the hallway.

"Still Angel, she was attacking the nurses, they just wanted to check her out and they couldn't of done that with you attached to her, they will be asking questions you don't want to hear." Angel stopped and stared at Spike it was the first time the Blonde haired teen had spoken to him civilly and actually using his name.

"Your right she just looked so scared and helpless when we found her, I just don't want to let her out of my sight, I'm half afraid that this is all a dream and when I woke up she is still going to be missing." The two teens lapsed into silence before Faith came and said that they could see Buffy.

Angel was prepared to let her family see her first but everyone insisted he did. He walked up to her room and paused. He didn't want to see Buffy so weak and fragile hooked up to machines. Steeling himself he opened the door to find Buffy sitting up on the bed her knees drawn up to her chest and staring at a spot on the bed.

"Hey, how you going?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that question right now." Buffy mumbled not looking up.

"I can go if you want" Angel didn't like not knowing how to help, the uselessness he was feeling was starting to get him angry and he didn't want to upset Buffy.

"NO" both were shocked by her outburst and took a while for either of them to recover.

"I mean don't leave me alone please, I need reassurance that this is real, not some hallucination or something." Angel understood that he had said the same thing more or less to Spike mot even five minutes ago.

"Buffy this is real and I'm going to prove it too you" Coming up beside her he lifted her chin and gently stroked her cheeks her eye's still looked so lost and confused, gently he lowered his head and softly kissed her. Buffy didn't respond at first then she wrapped her fingers around his black silky hair and deepened the kiss. They were both lost in the passion and love they were creating to notice the door open and Dawn and Faith enter.

"Yep, she's definitely okay" Faith said with a smirk making the two teenagers break apart, they were both flushed and panting hard.

"If its okay with you Buffy the others would like to see you" Buffy looked at Dawn for a bit before she smiled and nodded her head, not even a minute later her room was packed with her friends and family which included the Giles'. For the first time in a while Buffy felt truly safe and loved.


	25. Epilouge

It has been three months since Parker had taken Buffy and everything had turned back to normal, though every now and then Buffy would have a nightmare but Angel was right there beside her in the instant she woke up.

Everyone was pretty busy with exams and applying to colleges, Willow was being asked by every college around while the others got some pretty decent offers. Xander who wasn't into the college seen managed to get a building apparent-ship with a big construction company. Buffy, Angel and Cordelia were heading to L.A, While Fred, Willow and Oz were going to New York, Doyle was going back to Ireland for a year before meeting back up with Cordelia in L.A she and Angel are planning on starting a detective agency which Buffy would join once she finished her psychology degree. Gunn and Fred decided not to try the long distance relationship and broke up amicably. Anya was staying in Sunnydale studying design and business and Faith and Spike were planning a road trip.

Before they new it prom was upon them the girls all looked dazzling while the guys looked smart in their tuxes. Xander won class clown while Willow and Oz won Prom Queen and King, Buffy was happy for her best friend and was happily looking forward to the future with the man she loved beside her.

THE END

A.N That's it I know its not much of an ending, but I decided that I would finish it now. Reviews would be much appreciated, and thank you to anyone who has reviewed to this story at any point you kept me writing.


End file.
